


Las Crónicas de Narnia

by Pattyto35



Series: A través de mil mundos [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Battle, Elf Culture & Customs, M/M, Magic, Narnia, VLD au, klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Shiro, Matt, Keith y Katie son hermanos. Ellos fueron adoptados por un militar de alto rango, ninguno de ellos tenía hogar y habían sido desplazados junto con sus familias tras la primer gran guerra, la cual solo dejó hostilidades y desgracias. Se quedaron sin familia, sin un hogar, hasta que el almirante Brown —un hombre inglés de dinero— les dio un hogar. Los únicos hermanos de sangre eran Matt y Katie, ambos eran niños de Italia cuyos padres murieron por fusilamiento. El mayor de ellos era Shiro, un joven japonés que perdió a su única familia en el océano cuando solo tenía un año de edad. Y Luego estaba Keith, un chico sin nacionalidad que no sabía nada de su pasado. Ahora solo tendrán que estar juntos para enfrentarse a un mundo nuevo dentro de un ropero antiguo.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A través de mil mundos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tan contenta de presentar esta historia al fin. No tienen idea de todos los retos que tuve que superar para poder subir al fin esta historia que con tanto amor preparé y dedique la mayor parte del tiempo.   
> Felicitaciones y comentarios cuando quieran <3

Año 1941

Las bombas caían en Londres, estruendos que envolvían en fuego los hogares de miles, reventaban los cristales de las ventanas y creaba pánico entre los civiles. Los alemanes estaban sobrevolando la zona y atacaban a los más vulnerables. Una de las bombas cayó cerca de la gran casa del almirante Brown. Sus hijos se despertaron sobresaltados y salieron de sus camas para poder ir a un refugio, podían escuchar a los perros en la calle y a las bombas caer, los gritos de las personas que buscaban ayuda porque algún familiar estaba atrapado entre los escombros, y los soldados gritando que huyeran a un refugio lo antes posible.

—¡Keith, Matt! — gritó el mayor de ellos, un chico japonés de nombre Shiro—. Hay que salir de aquí. ¡Ahora!

—Tengo a Pidge, vamos— respondió Matt.

Rápidamente los cuatro hermanos tomaron sus batas y se dirigieron al sótano para ponerse a salvo. Todos estaban temblando y sentían la ansiedad por cada bomba que se escuchaba. Tampoco servía el hecho de que Keith, en un punto de la noche, decidió salir para ver si los alemanes ya se habían ido.

—¡Keith! — gritó el mayor—, no es seguro, regresa.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no respondió y salió al exterior, solo para escuchar como una de las bombas caía lo suficiente cerca como para dejarlo sordo y aturdido un buen rato.

Shiro había salido tras de él, ahora lo sujetaba de los hombros y gritaba algo que Keith no alcanzó a oír; el menor fue arrastrado de vuelta al refugio, sin entender en realidad que estaba pasando. Matt lo recibió abajo, con un fuerte abrazo y también hablando sin ser escuchado por el pelinegro.

—Está aturdido— explicó el castaño a su hermano mayor—, se le pasará. Debemos estar al pendiente.

—La guerra llegó a nosotros ya, nunca podremos ser felices— dijo entre sollozos la menor de los hermanos. Matt la miró con dolor.

—Tranquila Pidge, esto pasará.

Y así, entre los gritos y la ansiedad, entre el fuego y los derrumbes, los hermanos pasaron la noche y esperaron el amanecer. ¿A caso no podrían vivir en paz jamás?

∆∆∆

Al día siguiente, ya no había alemanes ni aviones, no había más que la huella del paso de una guerra. Los escuadrones se habían conglomerado y estaban recogiendo escombros y cadáveres de las calles, buscando a la gente para ayudar y haciendo largas listas de los menores de edad que tendrían que dejar la ciudad.

Los hermanos se encontraban en su casa, tratando de hacer el recuento de los daños y limpiando los cristales rotos que habían quedado dispersos en el suelo. Algunas partes habían quedado completamente destrozadas y era más que probable que tuvieran que vivir en algún refugio por un tiempo.

—Me alegra que se hayan puesto a salvo— dijo Iversson, un amigo de su padre, alguien a quien consideraban un tío.

—Papá... ¿Está bien? — preguntó Keith, ya había recuperado los sentidos y también había sido regañado por el mayor de los cuatro.

—Sí, él está aún muy ocupado. Pero me pidió que les informara que deben preparar sus maletas. Irán lejos de la ciudad para...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ningún menor de edad debe quedarse aquí. Los enviaremos a un lugar temporal, por su bien. Es una orden, niños.

∆∆∆∆

El tren se dirigía a un ritmo constante sobre las vías. Atravesando las praderas y bosques del reino unido. Todo iba bien, Shiro leía un libro mientras que Matt dormía y Katie escribía algo en su libreta. El único inconforme era Keith, que se la pasaba dando vueltas en la diminuta cabina donde se habían acomodado.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, su padre adoptivo les había explicado, por medio de Iversson, lo difícil que se estaba volviendo la guerra y lo que se avecinaba si se quedaban en la ciudad, donde una bomba podría caer en cualquier momento. Les explicó que los enviaría a donde estuvieran a salvo por un tiempo, esperando que se comportaran con los familiares lejanos de Brown, alguien llamado Koran y su sirvienta Sanda.

Al principio Shiro se negó, queriendo formar parte del batallón y defender a su país, después de todo ya tenía la edad suficiente como para combatir, lo único que se lo impedía era su problema de coordinación. Claramente Brown se negó, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, en cambio argumento qué, como el hijo mayor, debía hacerse responsable de sus hermanos y cuidarlos a toda costa.

Fue así que terminaron en lo que consideraban la nada, a miles de kilómetros de casa. Siendo que a Keith lo subieron a la fuerza, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a pasar unos meses con desconocidos en medio del bosque.

—Keith, me estás mareando— dijo Katie bajando su libreta para ver a su hermano mayor detenerse por un segundo y verla con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, cedió y tomó por fin asiento.

Llegaron a una de las paradas, les informaron que estación era y siguieron en marcha. Todos miraron por la ventana a los niños que se iban también lejos de la guerra. Sintiendo un nudo al pensar que ellos eran más pequeños y no entendían del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo menos, ellos eran más maduros (sí, claro), la menor tenía ya trece años y el mayor tenía 17 años. Ellos ya no eran niños, en definitiva, es por eso que Keith no entendía cómo es que su padre los había mandado lejos.

Otra estación, más niños bajaron.

Con cada hora que pasaba, los jóvenes se iban sintiendo más desalentados. En verdad ellos no querían esto, en verdad preferían su hogar y a su padre que irse lejos y no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. El ver tantos soldados los dejaba mal. Cuando Matt despertó solo pudo sentir el ambiente pesado provocado por el aburrimiento.

—Dios, estamos en medio de la nada— suspiró el castaño.

—Qué más da, aire fresco— trató de animar Shiro.

—Insectos— contrarrestó Pidge.

—Animales salvajes—continuó Keith.

—Lejos de las bellas damas de la ciudad— finalizó Matt.

El mayor de los hermanos se rindió ante la negatividad, se dispuso a acabar su libro e ignorar a sus hermanitos. Matt comenzó a molestar a Pidge y Keith solo estaba afilando su estúpida daga una y otra vez.

—¿En serio trajiste eso? — preguntó incrédulo Matt.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Es mi mayor posesión.

Otra estación y más niños bajaron, fueron recibidos por señores grandes o nanas gruñonas. Todos tenían miradas tristes.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino bajaron solos, no había nadie esperando en el pedazo de estación mal construido. Así que con sus maletas en mano iban a empezar a caminar. Sin embargo, a lo lejos una mujer de cabello cenizo se acercaba conduciendo una carreta atada a un caballo.

Supusieron al instante que esa mujer debía ser Sanda. Se acercaron a ella con cautela. Ella detuvo el trote y los miro expectante.

—Supongo que son los chicos del almirante. Tadashi, Mattew, Katia y Katherine.

Todos se vieron entre ellos, entre indignados y confundidos. Shiro carraspeó y corrigió a la mujer: — En realidad es Takashi, Katie y Keith.

—¿Tres hombres? — Sanda los miro confundida—. Pensé que eran dos hombres y dos mujeres.

—Pues estaba mal— murmuró Matt con fastidio.

—Como sea, suban al carruaje, vamos tarde para la cena.

Los hermanos obedecieron y se montaron en el carruaje junto a su poco equipaje. En cuanto se subieron y acomodaron, Sanda hizo que el caballo reanudara la marcha.

—Todos tendrán que levantarse a las ocho para asearse y arreglar sus camas. A las nueve se sirve el desayuno, después de eso tendrán tiempo libre. No pueden correr, gritar o jugar en la casa. La comida se sirve a las cuatro y la cena a las ocho. A las nueve de la noche todos estarán listos para ir a la cama. No deben molestar en absoluto al señor Koran. ¿Entendido?

Los hermanos corearon un _Si_ , sin ánimos y esperando que esto terminara pronto ya que, sino los mataba la guerra, era probable que lo hiciera el aburrimiento.

En cuanto llegaron a la gran mansión en el bosque, fueron enviados a sus habitaciones a esperar por la comida. Sacaron las cosas de sus maletas y se distribuyeron en las dos habitaciones acondicionadas. Sanda no estaba tan contenta que Katie tuviera que dormir con uno de sus hermanos, que resultó ser Keith. Después bajaron a cenar y conocieron al señor Koran, apenas de vista porque el hombre se llevó su comida a su estudio.

Y así, cayeron en una rutina diaria. Encerrados en sus cuartos leyendo o tratando de practicar béisbol en el jardín. Keith era el más aburrido de todos ellos, no podía estarse quieto lo suficiente, pero encontró consuelo en el bosque; nunca se alejó lo suficiente como para perderse, pero si para explorar y conocer más de la vida silvestre. Había quedado encantado con el cantar de las aves o con los paisajes verdes. Incluso había encontrado un río no muy lejos donde podría ir a nadar.

Todos hacían lo posible por llevarse bien y no romper ninguna regla, aunque a veces parecía demasiado difícil por el mal humor de los dos más pequeños. Katie quería hacer sus experimentos y Keith quería explorar más y más lo que provocaba los regaños de Shiro que terminaba con Matt interviniendo.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que estaban aburridos en la habitación de Matt y Shiro que a Keith se le ocurrió explorar la mansión. Había muchas puertas y habitaciones deshabitadas, rincones oscuros y artefactos extraños, era seguro que encontraría algo interesante. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada y se puso a recorrer los pasillos, era bastante aburrido ahora que había empezado, contabilizó cada puerta y ventana, cada mueble rustico y cada florero que se encontraba. Para ser alguien muy antipática, Sanda disfrutaba enormemente de la jardinería y llenaba de flores hermosas la casa.

Fue cuando llegó al tercer piso que encontró más puertas, una de ellas conducía a una habitación llena de libros, el joven se vio tentado a entrar y explorar esa laberíntica habitación. Sin embargo, una puerta llamó su atención. Estaba hasta el fondo, de un color blanco y con signos tallados en el marco de madera. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, levantando su mano listo para tomar el pomo y girarlo, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que esta tenia llave.

—Oh bien, hasta aquí llega la magia—se dijo a sí mismo y se dio media vuelta, pero nuevamente sintió como si una fuerza le llamara, volvió a ver la puerta y con fastidio tomó el pomo y trató de girarlo nuevamente, esta vez la puerta se abrió.

Sorprendido Keith empujó lentamente la puerta para ver que ocultaba esta habitación. En cuanto vio el interior, sintió de nuevo la decepción en su corazón. Solo había un viejo mueble tapado por una sábana blanca, no había más que una silla vieja en una esquina y un ventanal que dejaba entrar el sol y reflejaba las partículas de polvo. Keith chasqueó la lengua y estaba dispuesto a irse por donde vino, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Koran.

—¡Señor! —gritó de forma aguda el chico, dio un salto atrás y empezó a disculparse por andar de fisgón.

—Veo que pudiste abrir esta habitación—dijo el hombre pelirrojo con un tono que buscaba ser misterioso, pero su voz era un tanto chillona lo que le hacía sonar gracioso.

—Yo solo… giré la perilla y se abrió—trato de explicarse el pelinegro.

—Oh sí, no se puede forzar una puerta tallada con árboles cantores, son muy caprichosas— respondió el pelirrojo mientras tiraba de su bigote—. Eres muy afortunado por haber sido aceptado por el espíritu del árbol.

—Yo… no estoy entendiendo.

—Tal vez algún día lo hagas. Vamos, ya casi es hora de la comida.

Y así Keith salió de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a sus espaldas el mueble bajo la sabana. Koran volvió a cerrar la puerta y juntos bajaron al comedor donde sus hermanos ya estaban sentados y esperando la comida. Shiro le dio a su hermano una mirada confundida y Keith solo supo encogerse de hombros. Tomaron asiento y Koran por fin habló un poco con los chicos.

—Es bueno tener a jóvenes en casa, la juventud trae un poco de alegría a esta vieja mansión— dijo el mayor con un tono poético que provocó risas en Pidge.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos— contestó Shiro, tan amable como siempre.

—Son como mis sobrinos, Brown y yo somos familia después de todo. Soy su primo tercero por parte de su mamá.

Sanda llegó y sirvió la comida, fue la primera vez que pudieron hablar en la mesa y en la que no se sintieron ajenos a la casa. Casi como si fuera una especie de reunión familiar. Esa noche se sintieron menos apesadumbrados y lograron dormir sin complicación.

Un par de días después Keith decidió ir de nuevo a la habitación, la puerta se abrió sin problemas y el pelinegro entró y cerro detrás de sí, caminó en busca de algo más que ver, pero nada llamó lo suficiente su atención, así que se dirigió al viejo mueble y retiró la sabana. Se encontró frente a un ropero de aspecto antiguo, parecía estar hecho de la misma madera que la puerta, con tallados bellísimos. Había un árbol, un cetro, cuatro tronos diferentes y un león. Keith sonrió al pasar sus dedos por un tallado de lo que parecía un elfo.

—Es hermoso—se dijo a sí mismo y con una enorme calma siguió el rastro de cada figura con las puntas de sus dedos hasta llegar a la manija y abrir lentamente el mueble, dentro se veía muy espacioso y había una especie de brisa fría que parecía salir de dentro del mueble. Había varios abrigos pesados que el pelinegro se dedicó a apartar para descubrir que más había dentro, sin embargo, no encontraba el fondo del ropero por más que estiraba su brazo, aun sin atreverse a meterse.

Cuando no lo encontró se desesperó y quiso entrar, pero un ruido a sus espaldas lo alteró. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con su hermana que lo veía raro, la chica tenía sus gafas puestas y sus cejas arqueadas con duda reflejada.

—Pidge— dijo apenas al soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo—. Dios, me asustaste mucho. Eres mortal.

—Lo siento, no quería espantarte. Vi cuando venias para acá, te veías bastante misterioso. ¿Qué descubriste?

—Nada interesante—dijo el chico mientras cerraba el ropero y caminaba hacia su hermana—. Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, no querrás que Sanda nos descubra husmeando entre las cosas del señor Koran

—Cierto. Shiro y Matt están en el jardín practicando béisbol. Deberíamos ir.

Los hermanos caminaron hacia fuera de la habitación, Keith cerró la habitación y salieron lo más rápido posible hacia el jardín, ahí se encontraron a Shiro pichando y Matt tratando de batear.

—Yo quiero batear—pidió la niña mientras le arrebataba el bate a Matt y se posicionaba. Shiro lanzó la pelota un poco más suave y la niña la golpeó sin problema—. Ja, soy mejor que tú— se burló la castaña.

—No es justo, Shiro no te lanza la pelota como a mí.

—Si claro, si eso ayuda a tu masculinidad frágil—respondió Katie—. Tu turno greñudo—le cedió el bate a Keith.

El pelinegro se posicionó y esperó a que su hermano lanzara la pelota, en cuanto lo hizo, Keith hizo swing y la golpeó tan duro que salió volando hacia los árboles y perdiéndose de vista.

—Mierda—dijo el chico mientras salía corriendo a buscar la pelota.

—No te alejes mucho—advirtió el mayor.

Más tarde, mientras todos dormían, Pidge se levantó tratando de no despertar a su hermano y salió con mucho cuidado, se dirigió al tercer piso a toda prisa y se metió en la habitación del ropero, no había mucha luz y el frio le estaba calando los huesos. Rápidamente se dirigió al ropero y removió los abrigos para ver que había llamado la atención de su antipático hermano, pero sus brazos cortos no alcanzaban el fondo del mueble, por lo que terminó metiéndose completamente en el ropero, sin saber qué es lo que le esperaba buscó el fondo de madera, pero seguía sin encontrarlo, ella no podía creer que esta cosa fuera tan grande.

Poco a poco se adentró más en el ropero hasta que vio una luz tenue. Se acercó a ella sin fijarse por donde pisaba. Terminó cayendo por culpa de la nieve que se hundió con su peso. La chica soltó un grito sorprendida, al alzar la vista se encontró con un bosque helado, era de noche y había un faro muy viejo alumbrando en medio de un claro. La menor soltó una exclamación de asombro y caminó hasta el faro. Ninguna ciencia podía explicar esto y ella en verdad estaba segura de que no era u sueño. Había un bosque dentro del ropero, no tenía palabras para explicar esto y dudaba que esto fuera producto de su imaginación.

Sin darse cuenta se estaba metiendo más en el bosque, estaba tan maravillada y tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra la perseguía, suaves pisadas en la nieve que Pidge no escucho hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—No te muevas— dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

Pidge soltó un gran grito y se dio la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con un ser extraño, parecía humano a excepción de sus alargadas orejas y su cabello completamente blanco. El sujeto tenía un arco en sus manos y apuntaba una flecha hacia la niña.

—¿Qué eres? — preguntó Pidge con mucha calma.

—Los enanos no son bienvenidos en esta parte de Narnia— respondió en cambio el joven moreno.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme enana? — reclamó la niña— Aun no me desarrollo lo suficiente, es todo, Idiota.

—Ciertamente—dijo apenas en un hilo de voz el chico mientras bajaba lentamente su arma—. No pareces una enana, no tienes barba, ni te ves desproporcionada. ¿Qué eres?

—Yo te pregunté eso— murmuró la chica y se cruzó de brazos—. Soy una… humana.

—Eres… una hija de Eva.

—Sí, sí. Responde ahora.

El chico parecía estar en un estado de Shock, sus alargadas orejas se movían de una forma graciosa y sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos. Pidge se fijó que el sujeto tenía un par de marcas en sus mejillas en forma de media luna y estas brillaban tenuemente.

—Hey— habló la castaña mientras chasqueaba sus dedos cerca del chico. Él parpadeó y miró a la chica.

—Soy un elfo— dijo para luego hacer una pequeña referencia—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Pidge—dijo la chica mientras analizaba lo que el chico le había dicho. Nada de esto tenia lógica, se supone que los elfos no existen y, sin embargo, en el bosque del ropero ubicado en un tercer piso de una mansión vive un elfo moreno de nombre… aun no lo sabe—. ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Pidge.

—Me llamo Lance— respondió el elfo—. Aquí no es seguro hablar, será mejor que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde?

—Mi casa, no está muy lejos. Además, tus labios se están poniendo azules. Hace bastante frio aquí.

—Yo…— Pidge lo pensó mucho. Era muy estúpido que se fuera con un desconocido a quien sabe dónde, siendo que tampoco reconoce este lugar y podría ser muy peligroso. Su padre la educó para tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas que, si un extraño le ofrecía dulces no aceptar, gritar si es necesario o buscar a sus hermanos o un oficial.

Meh, nada tenía sentido en este punto de la trama.

—Andando.

<<<<<<<<o>>>>>>>>

Keith se despertó en medio de la noche, sudando frío y con su corazón en un puño. Había tenido una pesadilla, hacía años que eso no le pasaba, o por lo menos no tan grave como para despertarlo alterado y casi se ahogara por inhalar demasiado rápido el aire. Miró hacia la otra cama esperando no haber despertado a su hermana, pero la encontró vacía. Tal vez había ido al baño o por un poco de agua, es normal que Pidge haga eso.

Se recostó de nuevo y trató de calmarse, cerró sus ojos y empezó a hacer respiraciones profundas. Esta vez su pesadilla había sido horrible, tenía tanto miedo y no dejaba de temblar, era un ataque de ansiedad que lo hizo retorcerse en su cama y soltar jadeos. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, pero cuando empezó a llorar supo que de nada serviría. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad, Pidge no llegaba y él por fin estaba consiguiendo calmarse, no sin antes haberse golpeado repetidas veces la cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la otra habitación en busca de sus hermanos, Shiro se despertó casi al instante y prendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

—Aquí, ven.

El pelinegro se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó casi al instante. Shiro comenzó a acariciar su cabello de forma tranquilizadora.

—¿Quieres decirme qué fue? —preguntó en voz baja el mayor.

—Una pesadilla, una sobre mi… —Keith soltó un jadeo—. Una sobre mi vida antes de esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A…a antes de que el señor Brown me adoptara.

Keith había sido el último en llegar a la casa del almirante, cuando él apenas tenía diez años, durante todo ese tiempo el menor se la había pasado de orfanato en orfanato, algunos donde sufrió maltrato y castigos crueles. Tenía su espalda llena de pequeñas quemaduras y varias cicatrices espantosas que siempre buscaba ocultar. Era tal el trauma que Keith no habló con su nueva familia hasta después de tres meses, cabe mencionar que fue gracias a Shiro que empezó a tener confianza.

—Tranquilo, estas a salvo—dijo con calma el mayor y siguió rascando la cabeza de su hermano y desenredando sus cabellos, al poco tiempo Keith se pudo calmar un poco y logró descansar. No había querido volver a su habitación, así que pasó la noche allí, por muy incómodo que fuera estar en la misma diminuta cama que su enorme y estúpidamente musculoso hermano mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el pelinegro regresó a su habitación para ponerse presentable, se dio cuenta que la cama de su hermana seguía igual que la noche anterior. Eso lo alteró lo suficiente como para regresar a donde Shiro y Matt.

—Katie no está—dijo y volvió a salir del cuarto para empezar a buscarla, sus hermanos salieron casi al instante.

Sanda se enojaría después de estar gritando el nombre de su hermana por toda la casa, pero con un demonio que su hermana pequeña estaba desaparecida desde la noche anterior, si tan solo Keith no se hubiera descuidado por sus problemas mentales. Ya estaban tan alterados que no les quedó de otra más que recurrir a Sanda y Koran. Al primero que encontraron fue al hombre mayor, su sonrisa enigmática solo los alteró más. ¿Y si su padre los había enviado con un psicópata? ¿Y si Pidge estaba herida o peor?

—Su hermana está bien. Ella se quedó en la biblioteca desde muy tarde en la biblioteca, estaba interesada en… mitología.

Dicho esto, los hermanos salieron corriendo al tercer piso, Keith los guio por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y dudo en abrir la puerta, al fondo estaba aquella otra de color blanco que lo llamaba y atraía de una forma escalofriante.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Matt al borde de un colapso.

Keith negó sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, dentro todo era demasiado silencioso. Caminaron por los laberinticos pasillos de libros hasta que en el fondo de la enorme habitación vieron a la chica dormida en un sofá. Todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

—Hey, Pidge—Shiro se había acercado para despertar a su hermanita, puso su mano en el hombro de la menor y la sacudió un poco. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor.

—Dónde…

—Nos metiste un gran susto, dios. Katie no deberías hacer eso. Además, nos espera un regaño de Sanda a todos por tu estúpida…

—¡Lance y Allura! —gritó la más pequeña recobrando totalmente la consciencia—. Oh dios, entré al ropero y había un bosque y ahí encontré a un sujeto súper extraño de piel morena, era un elfo y me contó sobre Narnia, tenemos que ayudarlos.

—Espera, espera. Más despacio, por amor a dios. Estuviste leyendo demasiada ficción—calmó Shiro—. Deberíamos bajar a desayunar.

Luego de eso, los hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones y después de alistarse bajaron. Por suerte para ellos, o casualidades del destino, Sanda había ido al pueblo y no estuvo durante todo el alboroto que los hermanos habían armado. Pidge trató varias veces contarles a sus hermanos sobre los elfos del bosque dentro del armario del tercer piso, pero ellos solo dijeron que había sido un sueño incentivado por leer historias ficticias la noche anterior.

Lo sucedido en la mañana fue olvidado para el atardecer, cenaron como si nada y luego fueron a la cama. Shiro se aseguró de que Keith estaría bien, mientras que Pidge seguía molesta porque no le creyeron. Aunque a estas alturas, ya estaba dudando de que lo que vivió fuera real, después de todo no sabía cómo había llegado a la biblioteca de la casa. Ella recordaba que había ido a casa del elfo llamado Lance, ahí tomó delicioso té verde y un pequeño bizcocho que sabía mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probado nunca. Ahí conoció a la hermana del elfo, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos turquesa de nombre Allura.

Ellos le explicaron porque el invierno era eterno y de los riesgos que corría al estar ahí, puesto que la bruja que había tomado el control en Narnia era una mujer despiadada que mataría a cualquier humano que pisara su reino. Lo único que podía detenerla era un hijo de Adán que, junto a sus hermanos podrían contra la magia oscura que esa mujer manejaba. Haggar, la bruja, había estado gobernando por cien años, pero con la llegada de Pidge eso podría cambiar muy pronto.

—Pidge, tienes que irte. No vuelvas sola, si esa mujer te encuentra te volverá una piedra, te matará— le dijo Allura.

—Estamos poniéndonos en riesgo por ti, por ello… no vuelvas a menos que estés dispuesta a luchar por Narnia.

Luego de eso, los hermanos elfos se llevaron a la niña de vuelta al faro y ahí… no recuerda más.

====

Pidge esperó a que todos se durmieran nuevamente para ir hacia el ropero. Ella caminó con calma por los pasillos y entró rápidamente a la habitación del ropero, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por alguien. Ella entró al ropero sin dudar y Keith abrió la puerta blanca en busca de su hermana, pero no la encontró.

—Pidge tienes que parar esto— dijo Keith con molestia mientras abría el ropero y removía la ropa para buscarla—¡Pidge sal de ahí ya!

Nadie respondió y Keith casi quería golpearse a sí mismo. No, no iba a entrar al estúpido ropero para sacar a su hermana. Es ridículo, simplemente no lo iba a hacer. Aunque ya tenga un pie dentro, aunque ya tenga medio cuerpo adentro empujando los abrigos. Maldita sea.

Keith entró sin cerrar la puerta, movió los abrigos y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad. Llamaba a su hermana sin obtener respuesta. Luego sintió como caía de rodillas en algo frio y blandito. El pelinegro miró asombrado el blanco paisaje que lo recibía. La nieve helada lo estaba empapando y el frio le calaba los huesos. Se puso en pie aun sin entender cómo era posible.

—Esto es… oh dios.

El joven caminó por el bosque, buscando a su hermana y sorprendiéndose al ver el mágico paisaje que lo rodeaba. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del lobo que lo acechaba. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde y tenía a la bestia encima suyo.

—Ay dios—dijo poniendo un brazo para protegerse de la mordida mortal. Fue un mal momento para dejar su cuchillo.

—Un humano, los humanos no son bienvenidos aquí—el lobo hablo amenazante y Keith casi se desmalla por oírlo decir algo—. Te mataré antes de que intentes algo.

Y tras eso el lobo abrió su enorme boca listo para acabar con la vida del muchacho. Keith cerró los ojos y espero el abrazo de la muerte, en cambio escuchó el chillido del animal y el peso de este apartarse a un lado.

—Eso estuvo cerca—dijo una voz masculina. Keith abrió los ojos y miró al lobo muerto a un lado de él, una flecha le atravesaba el cráneo. Miro al lado contrario y se encontró a la criatura más bella que jamás había visto. Un chico de piel canela y cabello tan blanco como la nieve, y unos ojos enormes azules y brillantes que contrastaban con las marcas en sus mejillas. El chico sostenía un arco frente a él.

—¡Keith! —gritó su hermana—. ¿Estás bien?

A un lado est6aba su hermana, ella se veía preocupada y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, los lentes de la menor estaban algo empañados por la neblina que estaba empezando a bajar.

—Ahora ella sabe que están aquí—dijo el otro chico—. Tienen que irse, rápido.

La menor tomó a su hermano de la muñeca y tiró de él para correr de vuelta al ropero, Keith la siguió sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. El aire le faltaba y casi quería parar todo para cuestionar que demonios acababa de suceder, quien era el apuesto joven moreno y como es que su hermana estaba involucrada en a saber dios qué.

Regresaron a la seguridad de la habitación, Pidge cerro el ropero y salió disparada hacia las habitaciones de sus hermanos. Aún era de noche ahí y Keith no sabía si lo que vio fue real o un producto de su imaginación. Siguió a su hermana rápidamente hasta el cuarto que Matt y Shiro compartían. La menor despertó a sus hermanos con gritos y Keith los vio incorporarse y prender la luz.

—Katie, pero qué…

—Es real—interrumpió la castaña—. El bosque del armario es real, volví. Me encontré con Lance y, bueno le dije que aceptaba ayudar a vencer a la bruja. Esta vez Keith me siguió, él también lo vio.

Los dos hermanos mayores vieron inquisitivos la respuesta de Keith, el solo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo…

—Keith, diles lo que viste. Diles lo del lobo que casi te mata.

—¿Un lobo? —cuestionó Shiro viendo a su hermano con mayor preocupación. Keith se sintió juzgado, como si estuviera involucrándose en lo que no debe.

—Yo… No creo que…

—Keith, dile la verdad. Tenemos poco tiempo, es probable que la bruja mande a capturar a Lance.

Lance. Ese sujeto con el arma, de ojos brillantes y piel morena, cabellos blancos y una figura esbelta. Si Keith tuvo tiempo apenas para verlo, ¿cómo se sentiría al observarlo con más detalle?

—Pidge— el pelinegro se sintió mareado, sentía un nuevo ataque de ansiedad al ser el centro de atención. De todos modos, el chico no podía involucrarse en ese mundo desconocido. No podía, ni siquiera entendió como es que era posible que hubiera un bosque en el ropero.

—Tenemos que ir ahora— volvió a insistir la castaña.

—Keith, necesitamos una explicación. Es la una de la mañana y en verdad quiero dormir—exigió Matt.

<Debo cuidar a mis hermanos, no sé a qué nos enfrentamos> Pensó el chico.

—Seguí a Pidge hasta la parte de arriba, ella se escondió en el ropero. Fingió… que estaba en un bosque con su amigo imaginario y…

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó la castaña y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Matt fue tras ella y Keith bajó la mirada.

—Keith, dime la verdad— pidió Shiro, puso su mano en el hombro del menor y le dio una de esas miradas comprensivas.

—Esa fue la verdad—, el menor se zafó de su agarre y se fue a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama sin mirar a los hermanos al otro lado del cuarto.

¿Y si solo estaba complicando las cosas?

<Lo siento Pidge>

No sabe cuándo se quedó dormido.

<<<<<<

Al día siguiente, sus hermanos estaban practicando béisbol. Keith estaba algo alejado y miraba su brazo con preocupación. Al despertarse en la mañana, había pensado que todo había sido un producto de su imaginación y que solo había tenido un problema de histeria y que ni el bosque en el ropero o el lindo chico de piel oscura habían sido reales. Pero las marcas de mordida y los arañazos demostraban junto lo contrario. Estaba aterrado.

Shiro había hablado con Coran respecto de la habitación del ropero, el hombre aseguró que haría lo posible por mantener la puerta cerrada; sin embargo, las palabras de la primera vez que visitó la habitación resonaban en su mente. La puerta no se mantendría cerrada si decidía que la persona que quisiera entrar era digna de. Con temor se levantó del césped y caminó hacia la mansión.

Pidge lo vio, ella aún estaba furiosa porque su hermano no la había apoyado. Pero no era nada tonta, sabía que Keith estaba asustado y al final la curiosidad lo vencería e iría a ver dentro del ropero. Al parecer eso ya estaba sucediendo. Les hizo gestos a Shiro y Matt de que guardaran silencio y la siguieran, ambos se miraron extrañados y obedecieron a la menor.

Keith estaba tan distraído, solo se dirigió a su habitación y sacó su cuchillo. Volvería al ropero para encontrar respuestas, pero no cometería el mismo error de aventurarse a lo desconocido sin protección. Caminó con calma, evitando ser visto y subió las escaleras al tercer piso. Al fondo la puerta de madera lo esperaba, se acercó y giró la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió. Trató de nuevo y nada, la puerta no cedió. Se empezó a frustrar.

—Maldita sea, déjame entrar.

—Keith, ¿qué estás haciendo? —exigió saber Shiro. El menor miro a sus hermanos detrás suyo y se sintió casi estúpido al pensar que Pidge lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Solo quiero ver si de casualidad no dejé mi cuchillo ahí dentro.

—Tu cuchillo lo traes contigo— señaló acusadora la menor hacia el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de su hermano—. Di la verdad.

—No importa, de todos modos, la puerta está cerrada.

Y el pelinegro comenzó a alejarse de ahí, empujando con su hombro a Shiro al pasar a su lado. El mayor negó y se acercó a la puerta, quería asegurarse de que eso fuera cierto, no quería más incidentes ni cosas paranormales. Tenían mucho ya como para agregar histeria o esquizofrenia, gracias. Sin embargo, cuando el mayor giró la perilla esta cedió y los dejó entrar a la habitación. A Keith casi se le cae la mandíbula del asombro y siguió a sus hermanos que habían entrado ya.

—Esto es lo que ha provocado tanto revuelo, un simple ropero viejo— comentó Matt—. Simplemente no entiendo su obsesión por este lugar.

—Vámonos—pidió Shiro.

—No—interrumpió Pidge—, dejen que les muestre.

La menor de los hermanos se acercó al ropero y abrió la puerta, al instante sintió un frio recorrerle. Ella removió los abrigos y entró. Sus hermanos esperaron a que algo sucediera. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba más nerviosos estaban, Matt fue el primero en preguntar si su hermana estaba bien, sin obtener respuesta. Alarmados, Matt se metió al ropero, seguido de Keith. El pelinegro mayor estaba realmente extrañado, aun con duda se metió en el armario y pensó que estarían todos apretados, pero en cambio parecía que estaba solo ahí. Sintió una mano tirando de él al fondo y pronto se halló junto a los otros tres en medio de…

—No puede ser cierto—se dijo a si mismo Shiro.

—Debo estar alucinando— fue el turno de Matt.

—Les dije que era real— respondió Pidge con suficiencia.

Se encontraron en un bosque blanco por la nieve, frente a ellos un faro viejo los recibía. Había un poco de neblina y el frio les calaba los huesos. Los hermanos no sabían que decir o como sentirse al respecto, esto era imposible y podía caber la posibilidad de que fuera solo una alucinación colectiva, pero con cada copo que caía sobre sus cabezas lo sentían más real.

—Por dios, esto es…

Shiro se sintió como un niño de nuevo, descubriendo un nuevo mundo. No. Era algo más, se sentía tan en paz en aquel lugar, como si estuviera en su propio hogar. Como si todo por fin encajara.

—Tu maldito mentiroso—pero la paz se vio interrumpida por el chillido de Matt que amenazaba con golpear a Keith en la cara. Shiro rápidamente se puso en medio.

—Ey, no es momento de pelear. Sera mejor que Keith nos explique esto y tenemos que volver lo antes posible.

—¡No! —Pidge intervino—. Tenemos que ir a donde Altura y Lance, debemos ayudarlos.

—Pidge, no creo que sea tan buena idea— le explico Shiro.

—Yo también pienso que eso debemos hacer— intervino Keith—. Ayer entre, es verdad, pero me asusté. Por eso no dije la verdad. Lo siento, Pidge. Ese tipo… me ayudó y yo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

Shiro miró a sus hermanos y se sintió atrapado. Ambos menores le miraban con suplica, mientras que el castaño estaba más tranquilo y se abrazaba a sí mismo. El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, no parecía peligroso y sabía que su hermanito contaba con su cuchillo por si algo surgía.

—Bien, iremos a ver si están bien. Luego de eso volvemos a casa.

Los hermanos tuvieron que tomar los abrigos del ropero para estar más calientitos, luego Pidge los guio por el bosque hacia la cabaña donde los elfos habitaban. Y bueno, a los mayores les fue difícil entender que su hermana no se refería a personas, sino a elfos. Sonaba tan extraño, tanto como un bosque dentro de un armario. Y, si bien la niebla iba en aumento, no tuvieron ningún percance hasta que lograron llegar a la cabaña. Pidge tocó la puerta y espero a que esta se abriera, en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con una demacrada Allura, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

—Pidge— dijo ella en un susurro, miró a todas partes y se sorprendió de ver a otros jóvenes junto a la niña—. Pasen rápido.

Todos entraron en la cabaña, sorprendidos del gran desorden que había. Ollas y trastos, instrumentos y flechas regados por todo el piso.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó la castaña con temor.

—El otro día, cuando viniste y Lance te llevó al faro… él nunca regresó. En la noche recibí una nota, él fue capturado por la maldita bruja; lo liberaran si yo los entrego— explicó ella.

Shiro rápidamente se interpuso entre la élfica figura y sus hermanos.

—Oh, no. No haré tal cosa—negó la mujer de cabello blanco rápidamente—. Jamás traicionaría a los reyes de Narnia, mucho menos al gran León Blanco.

Allura les pidió que tomaran asiento, les ofreció té y avivó la fogata con su magia. Los hermanos estaban más sorprendidos, pero Matt no lo estaba por la situación, sino que la belleza de la criatura lo tenía idiotizado completamente tratando de actuar coqueto frente a Allura y fallando miserablemente.

—Pidge, tienes que decirme que paso, si viste algo o…

—Keith me siguió. Uno de los secuaces de la bruja lo encontró y lo iba a matar, por suerte Lance fue más rápido y lo atravesó con una flecha. Luego de eso mi hermano y yo huimos, había mucha niebla.

—Oh por el León blanco.

La elfo se abrazó a sí misma y sollozó, en verdad estaba muy preocupada por su hermanito. Él era muy joven e inexperto, con una lengua afilada que le podía costar su vida.

—Tenemos que movernos— dijo la peliblanca—. La bruja ya sabe que están aquí. Así que tenemos que ir, uno de mis amigos nos recibirá en su casa. No está muy lejos.

—Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos— interrumpió Shiro—. Si esto lo ocasionamos nosotros, será mejor mantenernos fuera.}

—No, no creo que estén entendiendo. La bruja los quiere, así no volvieran… ella no me devolverá a mi hermano. Los quiere a ustedes porque son los únicos capaces de detenerla.

—¿Por qué nosotros? — preguntó Keith.

—Porque la leyenda dice que solo cuatro hijos de Adán y Eva podrán derrotar a la bruja blanca y poner fin al invierno eterno. Y sentados en los tronos de Ker Parabel gobernarán y traerán paz. Los humanos jamás han venido a Narnia, jamás. Ustedes son los primeros.

—Ustedes están en guerra, nosotros acabamos de huir de una. Lo siento, prometí que mantendría a mi familia a salvo, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Shiro, nos necesitan. Lance nos necesita— Pidge dijo con furia en su voz—. No le daré la espalda a un amigo.

—¡No! Prometí que los mantendría a salvo y eso hare.

Shiro estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero el aullido de un lobo los interrumpió. Allura tembló y tomó su arco y su carcaj rápidamente. Todos miraron como la puerta empezaba a ser derribada y los aullidos aumentaban. Se levantaron y pegaron a la pared con temor.

—¡Están aquí! — gritó la menor.

—Tenemos que escapar—murmuró Allura—. Debajo de esa alfombra hay una puertilla, conduce a un túnel que nos llevaran al pueblo de elfos de agua. Los detendré mientras escapan. ¡Corran!

Los hermanos empezaron a moverse, abrieron la puertilla y bajaron por el agujero rápidamente. Keith miró como Allura usaba su poder para congelar la puerta y así dar más tiempo.

—Keith, vamos—le pidió su hermano con urgencia. El menor entró junto a los demás y cerraron la puertilla. Allura volvió a colocar la alfombra y espero a que los secuaces licántropos de la bruja entraran.

—¡Por Narnia! —gritó la elfo en cuanto los lobos entraron.

Mientras que en el túnel los hermanos caminaban rápidamente sin saber exactamente a donde iban, había una especie de plantas lumínicas que alumbraban su camino. No se detuvieron y no miraron atrás. Keith se sentía mal por haber abandonado a Allura, pero tenía una responsabilidad para con sus hermanos, así que se resignó a dejarla atrás, por mucho que la idea no le pareciera.

De pronto, vieron una luz a lo lejos. Caminaron con más prisa hasta encontrarse con otra escalera, arriba había una trampilla que dejaba filtrar los rayos del sol. Shiro subió y removió la madera hasta poder sacar todo su cuerpo, les había pedido a los demás que esperaran a ver si era seguro. No tardó en dar una señal de que podían subir. Y en cuanto todos salieron del túnel, observaron donde se encontraban. Parecía una aldea como las que describen los libros de juglares, cálida y llena de vida. Los habitantes eran elfos que parecían estar en lo suyo hasta que notaron la presencia de los humanos.

Al instante todos se conglomeraron a su alrededor, dando miradas de asombro y murmullos de esperanza. Los hermanos se sintieron sofocados por la atención que estaban recibiendo. Shiro trato de hablar con ellos y explicarles que solo querían volver a casa, pero las criaturas de inmensa belleza y piel morena solo hablaban de profecías y peligro. Todo el barullo se vio interrumpido en un instante por una voz.

—Silencio— dijo una voz, la multitud se hizo a un lado y dejaron pasar a uno de los suyos hasta donde los hermanos estaban. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, tanto como Shiro. El hombre de cabellos blancos tenía una espesa barba del mismo color que contrastaba con la piel morena y los ojos azules. Keith podía ver el parecido entre ese hombre y Allura.

—Me llamo Alfor—dijo el recién llegado cuando estuvo por fin cerca de los hermanos—. Soy el líder de esta Aldea, el pueblo de los elfos de agua. Sean bienvenidos, reyes y reina de Narnia— y con eso se inclinó ante los humanos, siendo imitado por los otros elfos.

—Lo lamento—habló Shiro—. Creo que ha habido una confusión, no somos reyes, solo queremos volver por donde vinimos.

Alfor se levantó y miró al pequeño grupo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Se dio la media vuelta y solo susurró un _síganme_. Los hermanos obedecieron y caminaron tras el líder de la aldea hasta una de las cabañas. Ninguno de los otros elfos se levantó de su posición hasta que los hermanos desaparecieron tras la puerta. Dentro había solo una mesa con varios pergaminos, una lámpara de aceite colgaba del techo.

—Adelante—invitó Alfor—. Veo que lo que me dijo el Príncipe elfo es cierto. La hora de la profecía ha llegado.

—No creo que nosotros seamos los indicados para pelear aquí, señor— fue el turno de Matt de intervenir.

—No, aun no lo son—dio la razón el elfo—. Supongo que la princesa Allura les indicó el camino.

—Fue atacada, por los secuaces lobo de la bruja—explicó la menor.

—Eso temía. La bruja no tardará en encontrar el túnel y seguir su rastro hasta aquí. Deben partir cuanto antes hacia la Mesa de piedra, ahí las tropas del León Blanco los espera.

—Señor, no nos está escuchando, nosotros solo queremos…

—Volver a casa, lo sé. Estoy seguro que Allura les contó la profecía, sé que ustedes no pidieron esto, pero son los únicos que pueden salvar Narnia. Solo ustedes podrán vencer a Haggar.

—Sí, eso nos dijo— contestó Keith. Él estaba en un rincón de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y tratando de resguardarse del frio que sentía, su abrigo de piel negro no le estaba ayudando mucho.

—Vayan a la Mesa de piedra. El león blanco es el único con el poder de enviarlos de vuelta a casa.

Luego, la puerta sonó. Alfor volvía a tener esa sonrisa en su rostro. Tan intrigante y escalofriante.

—Mi pueblo luchara con ustedes, vayan.

Pidge abrió la puerta y se topó con una sonriente Allura, ella vestía ahora con un traje de batalla blanco con detalles rosas, sostenía su arco y cargaba su carcaj con flechas en la espalda. Los hermanos miraron asombrados a la mujer que había logrado escapar.

—Andando, paladines. No tardan en venir más lobos. Los gigantes también están buscando ya. La Mesa de Piedra está a dos días de aquí caminando.

—Paladines—repitió Pidge—, me gusta.

<<<<

No les había quedado de otra más que caminar por el bosque junto a la princesa. Los dos hermanos mayores no estaban del todo convencidos de esto, mientras que Pidge y Keith se veían optimistas y dispuestos a darlo todo.

Habían dejado el pueblo atrás hacia ya un par de horas, la fría noche ya había caído y los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos y congelaba sus huesos. Tenían hambre, sueño y frio; sin embargo, Allura no había pausado en todo momento para nada, decía que el refugio de los castores aún estaba muy lejos y que era mejor no descansar hasta estar en un sitio seguro.

—Allura—habló la menor—. ¿Qué pasará con Lance?

—¿Estas preocupada por ese idiota? —bromeó la elfo—. Tranquila, estará bien.

La mujer estaba fingiendo, era claro. Su sonrisa era demasiado grande y sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, había un leve temblor en sus hombros también. Keith casi quería gritarle que no le mintiera así a su hermana. El en verdad estaba sintiéndose mal de no haber podido ayudar a ese chico, él le había salvado la vida y no pudo hacer lo mismo por el elfo. Tal vez aún estaban a tiempo de rescatarlo, podría idear un plan para así ir a buscar al hermano de Allura y traerlo de vuelta sin problema. Sí, eso haría.

—Allura, ¿dónde crees que tengan a tu hermano? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Shiro lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, bien, su hermano mayor se estaba dando cuenta de sus intenciones.

—En el palacio de la bruja, ahí llevan a los que son arrestados. El palacio de hielo está como a un par de horas de aquí, cruzando el paso entre esas montañas— ella señaló vagamente las montañas a su izquierda, no se veían tan lejos.

Una hora después, estaban en la presa de los castores. Ahí pudieron descansar y comer. Shiro se veía demasiado pensativo ante la situación.

—Creo que lo mejor será que los lleve a casa, yo puedo enfrentarme a la bruja—soltó de pronto durante la cena. Los castores y Allura miraron sorprendidos al mayor. Los menores inmediatamente intervinieron con quejas—. No voy a meterlos en esto, estábamos huyendo de la guerra. Son mi responsabilidad, no los voy a descuidar.

Mientras todos discutían sobre eso, Keith tomó su abrigo y guardó en él su cuchillo y uno de los mapas que la elfo había llevado consigo. Lentamente salió de la presa y corrió hacia las montañas. Con suerte acabaría con todo esto antes de que siquiera iniciara.

Estaba cada vez más oscuro, la neblina que cubría el bosque dificultaba su visión. Se aferró a su cuchillo y avanzó con temor. Debía ser más rápido y tenía que empezar a idear un mejor plan para infiltrarse en el castillo, solo así podría sobrevivir. Sabía que era una locura, pero él no tenía paciencia y cada momento que pasaba, más se preocupaba por el bienestar de Lance. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a nadie atrás, menos a alguien que se había sacrificado por ellos, lo veía tan incorrecto en tantos sentidos. Llamémosle un sentimiento de honor, porque decirse estúpido a sí mismo no parecía tan genial.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, cuando por fin divisó el castillo pasando las montañas se sorprendió, era una construcción magnifica y aterradora, hecha completamente de hielo. La torre más alta ni siquiera era visible porque cruzaba por encima de las nubes, había una especie de luz morada que alumbraba el palacio desde dentro y que hacían ver la enorme construcción como un faro ostentoso en medio de un lago congelado.

Keith vio que ni siquiera había guardias custodiando la puerta principal, así que avanzó sin vacilar y no se detuvo hasta estar dentro del palacio. No parecía haber nadie más que él, ni siquiera había lobos o gigantes, ni una sola alma. El recinto principal estaba adornado con estatuas de diferentes criaturas, algunos centauros, sátiros y elfos. También pudo divisar hermosas hadas y algunos animalitos. Había incluso una leona que llamó su atención, se acercó a la estatua y miró que estaba cubierta por la nieve, retiró la capa blanca de su cabeza. Iba a seguir con su labor hasta que un aullido lo asustó. Tomo su cuchillo y miró a todas partes.

—Ha sido muy tonto de tu parte venir aquí—dijo una voz.

—Muéstrate, no te tengo miedo.

—Tonto, no. Yo creo que más bien eres estúpido.

Y detrás de una de las estatuillas de elfos apareció un hombre alto y peludo, su piel de color morado y su único ojo brillando del color del oro, el otro ojo parecía haberlo perdido y ahora solo quedaba una horrible cicatriz.

—¿Dónde tienen al elfo llamado Lance? —preguntó el pelinegro sosteniendo su cuchillo frente a él y apuntando al enemigo.

El hombre se rio de forma cruel, sus orejas gigantes se pegaron a su cabeza, él negó y se acercó con calma hacia el muchacho. Keith no retrocedió, pero el miedo en sus ojos era evidente.

—Oh, que valiente muchacho. Deberías saber que los valientes no duran mucho en Narnia—. No se acercó más, en cambio extendió sus brazos y señaló a las estatuillas—, todos ellos fueron guerreros valientes que perecieron al enfrentarse a la reina. Ese es el destino que le espera al elfo, y creo que también será el tuyo.

—¡Te pregunté algo, bastardo!

—Oh yo te llevaré con él, la reina estará complacida por tener un nuevo invitado.

<<<<<<

—Tenemos que ir por él—decía histérico Shiro, no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la pequeña casa.

—Si vamos, la bruja nos tendrá a todos. La única opción es ir con el León Blanco, solo él lo puede salvar.

—¡Es mi hermano! No lo abandonaré—replicó el pelinegro.

—Y mi hermano también ha sido capturado. ¡Lance se sacrificó para salvarlos!

—Pero, yo no puedo… le prometí a mi padre que los protegería.

—Pero tú no puedes hacer nada, no ahora.

—¡Lo único que quieren es que salvemos su mundo! ¡No les importa lo que nos pase!

—Shiro, basta—intervino Pidge—. Eso no salvara a Keith. Debemos hacer caso a Allura, ese León es el único que nos puede ayudar. Debemos ir.

Esa noche los hermanos apenas pudieron descansar, y al amanecer partieron hacia la mesa de piedra junto a los castores y Allura. El frio parecía ser menos atroz, el sol iluminaba el cielo despejado y empezaban a haber pequeños charcos de agua.

—El invierno parece estar llegando a su fin—comentó el señor castor—. Es por su llegada.

El bosque que antes lucia tenebroso parecía estar cobrando vida, incluso las aves se escuchaban cantar a lo lejos, los hermanos quedaron maravillados por el gran cambio que había desde la primera vez que habían pisado Narnia, el castor les explicó que se debía a que la magia de la bruja se debilitaría en cuanto más cerca del León Blanco estén.

Las praderas eran de los pocos lugares que aún se vestían de blanco, sus pisadas crujían en la nieve y dejaban huella. Estaban agotados, pero aun había un largo camino por recorrer. Matt llevaba a Pidge en su espalda, mientras que Shiro tuvo que cargar con la pobre señora castor que era demasiado lenta como para caminar por ella misma.

La primera vez que los hermanos escucharon a un par de animalitos hablar, casi se iban de espaldas. Allura estaba muy divertida por sus reacciones y explicó que algunos animales tenían el mismo intelecto y la capacidad que los seres mágicos como ella o como los humanos. Los castores eran una pareja que vivía en una pequeña presa a un día de la Mesa de Piedra, ellos eran parte de la rebelión contra la bruja y estaban dispuestos a todo para derrotarla. El señor castor era un experto en crear estrategias, mientras que la señora castor tenia habilidades culinarias excelentes —bueno, no era una habilidad útil para la guerra, pero ella acompañaría a su amado hasta el fin del mundo—.

Siguieron en su travesía por las praderas en silencio, querían reservar energías para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a las tropas del León, estaban muy desprotegidos; la arboleda estaba cada vez más cerca y más allá estaba el rio. Un poco más allá, del otro lado del gran rio, las tropas contra la bruja esperaban por la llegada de los reyes que los salvarían. Shiro aún no se sentía seguro de todo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería salvar a su estúpido e impulsivo hermano.

—¿Ese es un trineo? —preguntó Matt sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. Miraron atrás y descubrieron que estaban siendo perseguidos por un ostentoso trineo tirado por ciervos.

—¡Es la bruja! — gritó Allura y echó a correr, los demás le siguieron a paso veloz, tratando de no ser alcanzados por el enemigo y dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Faltaba poco para llegar al bosque, ahí podrían perderla de vista. No se detuvieron aun cuando sentían que cada vez estaba más cerca de atraparlos. Llegaron a la arboleda y zigzaguearon entre la naturaleza, pero el camino seguía siendo demasiado despejado como para que la perdieran.

—¡Allá! —gritó Allura señalando un puente de piedra—. Hay que escondernos debajo, ¡andando!

Los hermanos y el señor castor corrieron hasta hallarse debajo del puente, el pequeño arrollo seguía congelado, pero era muy resbaloso. Se abrazaron entre ellos y se quedaron en un silencio tenso a la espera de que ella no los encontrara. Allura preparó su arco y solo aguardaron. El trineo se detuvo justo encima de ellos, en el hielo vieron la sombra de un ser grande, parecía estarlos buscando. Luego la sombra se alejó lentamente, pero el trineo no parecía haberse alejado. Pasaron tortuosos minutos en los que no sabían si estaban a salvo o no, la tensión era tal que los estaba asfixiando. Los abrigos que llevaban puestos ya no eran tan necesarios al final.

—Voy a salir—dijo la peliblanca, se levantó con cuidado y dio un paso, pero fue detenida por el castor.

—Tiene la misión de protegerlos, princesa. Iré yo—y dicho eso el castor salió rápidamente a la superficie.

De nuevo había silencio, y luego escucharon pasos. La señora castor sollozó y Pidge se apegó más al abrazo de sus hermanos, tal vez era el final y serian capturados. Shiro se sintió tan impotente por no poder defender a sus hermanos de alguna forma. Allura tensó mas su arco y apuntó. Más ruido se escuchó y luego el señor castor apareció de la nada haciendo gritar a todos y provocando que el elfo casi atravesara al pobre animalillo con una flecha que salió volando a un árbol. Si hubiera sido su hermano, entonces la flecha hubiera dado en el blanco sin duda alguna.

—¡Por dios! —exclamó Matt con una mano sobre su pecho en un intento de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Un poco más y tendría un infarto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el señor castor—. Allá arriba hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes, espero se hayan portado bien.

Los hermanos se vieron entre ellos, ni siquiera el casi ser asesinado por una flecha había aplacado la alegría del pequeño castor de pelaje castaño. El pequeño animal salió corriendo arriba del puente y los demás lo siguieron con cautela. Arriba estaba un hombre alto, de barba blanca y barriga prominente, tenía un abrigo rojo y cargaba un enorme costal.

—Oh dios, no es cierto—dijo Shiro con los ojos como platos.

—Vaya, esperaba un recibimiento más alegre—sonrió el gran hombre.

—¡Pensé que no era real! —gritó la menor mientras se acomodaba sus gafas—. No hemos tenido una navidad en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, el espíritu en la Tierra ha decaído, pero muy pronto eso va a cambiar— el hombre bajó el costal—. Ya verán.

—¿La guerra terminara? —se aventuró a decir el mayor.

—Oh, eso es algo que tienen que esperar a ver. Mientras aquí hay otra guerra que tienen que ganar, así que necesitaran un poco de apoyo— abrió su costal y empezó a husmear entre sus cosas—. Hmm, acércate Katie Brown.

La menor se acercó desconfiada y asombrada, el hombre le entregó entonces dos cosas.

—Esta agua curara cualquier herida, es capaz de levantar a los muertos. Y esta daga te brindara protección, espero que no tengas que usarla nunca.

Los regalos eran pequeños y tenían detalles dorados y verdes que le encantaron a la menor. Sonrió y dio las gracias.

—Mattew Brown—nuevamente habló el barbón, Katie retrocedió y dejo que su hermano se acercara—. Sé que lograras manejar esto—, sacó de la bolsa roja una lanza, también sacó un escudo con un león grabado. Matt tomo sus regalos sorprendido.

—Wow, no pesa nada—dijo el castaño.

—Es un escudo mágico, nada puede romperlo. La lanza será capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, menos el escudo, claro está— el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miro complacido la sonrisa que el castaño le dio—. Shiro, Takashi Shirogane— dijo.

Los hermanos menores se vieron entre ellos, Shiro era el único que tenía un apellido aparte de Brown, el almirante no quiso quitarle eso al pequeño porque sabía que algún día tal vez encontraría a alguien de su familia. Era parte de su pasado, pero no determinaba su futuro. Sin embargo, Shiro rara vez usaba su nombre completo.

—Acércate—pidió el barbón, Shiro obedeció. De la bolsa sacó ahora una espada enfundada, la empuñadura era negra y tenía la cabeza de un león dorada. Se la tendió al pelinegro y este la sacó de la funda para ver el filo del arma—. Derrotar a la bruja no será fácil. Esa espada es una carga pesada, pero también es un símbolo de heroísmo.

El hombre sacó una cosa más de su bolsa, era una muñequera larga de metal sólido, adornada con pequeñas piedras negras, si se la ponía le llegaría un poco más arriba del codo.

—Esta es parte de tu armadura, pero es tan fuerte como el escudo de tu hermano, úsalo en tu brazo derecho. Sé que eres zurdo, así que está diseñada para que no tengas ninguna dificultad.

—Gracias, señor.

—Oh, y casi lo olvido—el hombre subió a su trineo y sacó un collar, la cadena era de plata y tenía una piedra con un agujero en el centro de adorno. Lo lanzó al joven pelinegro que lo cacho sin dificultad—. Ese collar es para su hermano, él ya tiene un arma para defenderse. Aquel que porte el collar podrá llamar cuando necesite ayuda, no importa donde esté, será escuchado.

—Gracias.

—Dense prisa, el invierno está llegando a su fin, todo se está derritiendo. Luchen valientemente paladines. Narnia confía en ustedes.

Y con eso arreó a sus renos y avanzó lejos del grupo. Todos sonrieron por los regalos recibidos y por haber conocido en persona al mismísimo San Nicolás.

—Un momento, el rio—reflexionó Allura—. Debemos darnos prisa, el invierno se acaba y eso significa no más hielo.

Y dicho eso corrieron de nuevo para poder atravesar el rio a tiempo.

>>>>>

Keith fue arrojado a una helada celda, el sujeto le había dicho que la reina hablaría con él después. Estaba congelándose y sus labios se estaban poniendo algo azules, se abrazó a sí mismo y miró el lugar en el que estaba, tal vez podía idear una forma de escapar.

—Es inútil—una voz llamó su atención, miró a su izquierda y se encontró con una mata de cabello blanco—. Intentar escapar es inútil— repitió.

El pelinegro se acercó al otro con calma, el elfo estaba encadenado de sus manos a la pared, estaba sentado en el frio suelo y su cabello ocultaba su rostro.

—Lance—dijo el humano haciendo que el otro alzara su cabeza.

—¿Cómo me conoces? —preguntó el elfo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron reconoció esa figura—. Eres el hermano de Pidge. Por el León blanco, fuiste capturado. ¿Los demás están aquí?

—No, estoy solo—respondió Keith.

—Lo lamento, quisiera ser más útil, pero sin mis manos están atrapadas. Las cadenas están encantadas, no me dejan usar mi magia.

—Hallaremos la forma, ya verás.

Luego de eso, Keith trató de liberar sus manos, con su daga empezó a picar el hielo, pero era tan sólido que lo vio imposible. Al cabo de un rato se cansó. Se sentó junto al elfo y miró la pared de enfrente. Debía haber algún modo, había venido acá no para ser capturado sino para salvar al chico que estaba a su lado.

—¿Te han tenido así todo este tiempo? —preguntó el pelinegro tratando de hacer un poco de conversación.

—No, hasta que intenté escapar. No creo que la bruja sea muy lista… metiendo a un elfo de agua en una jaula hecha de hielo.

—¿Puedes controlar el hielo?

—Por supuesto, es agua congelada solamente. Claro, no todos los elfos tienen el poder para hacerlo. Además, es una práctica prohibida desde hace cien años.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

—La bruja, ella es…

Fueron interrumpidos por los pasos que se acercaban. Keith se levantó y escondió su cuchillo en la manga de sus ropas. Frente a él apareció una mujer cubierta por una capa morada larga, su rostro era moreno y sus ojos dorados. Tenía el cabello blanco y portaba una enorme corona de hielo, ella debía ser la bruja que se creía reina de Narnia.

—Pero si es solo un mocoso—dijo despectiva la mujer, de no ser por los barrotes de hielo, ya se le hubiera echado encima para acabar con esto—. No es un rey.

—Se equivoca— habló Lance—. Él es el único rey aquí.

—Hm, me lo dice el pobre príncipe elfo que no es capaz de luchar contra simples licántropos— se burló ella—. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Lejos de ti—escupió el pelinegro.

—Oh vaya, que rebelde— la mujer sonrió mas—. Has venido aquí por algo, y según me informo mi general querías ver al elfo.

Keith miro de reojo a Lance, este alzó su cabeza sorprendido por las palabras de la bruja. ¿Keith había venido aquí por él? ¿Por qué?

Otros pasos resonaron, el sujeto que lo había capturado estaba entrando en la habitación y con una llave zafó la cadena que mantenía a Lance pegado a la pared de hielo. No le quitaron los grilletes, sin embargo. El elfo se puso de pie y se sobó sus manos con dolor.

—Dime, hijo de Adán. ¿Estarías dispuesto a decirme donde están tus hermanos por salvar la vida de este elfo? —preguntó la bruja entrando también en la celda, Keith sacó su cuchillo y trató de herirla, pero el hombre logró someterlo—. Sostenlo Sendak, pongamos a prueba al pequeño rey.

La bruja tomó su báculo y apuntó al elfo, el peliblanco no se inmutó y le lanzo una mirada de puro odio. Keith trató de zafarse del agarre que el tal Sendak aplicaba sobre sus manos, manteniéndolas en su espalda. Su cuchillo había caído al suelo y no tenía forma de liberarse.

—Viste mi colección allá abajo— volvió a decir la bruja—. Hermosas estatuas de seres desgraciados que se enfrentaron a mí. Hace mucho que no añado un elfo a mi colección, un príncipe elfo es un premio doble.

El báculo empezó a brillar y Lance se mantuvo firme, Keith forcejeo de nuevo contra su captor en un intento desesperado por detener esto.

—¡Basta! —gritó Keith, el báculo no dejó de brillar—. Fueron con el león blanco, están en la mesa de piedra— confesó.

—Así que el rey ha traicionado a Narnia, por un elfo.

Keith miró al peliblanco, Lance solo bajó la mirada con molestia. La bruja ya no apuntaba al elfo con su báculo, salió de la celda y Sendak empujó a Keith a un lado para seguirla.

—Mañana al amanecer partiremos a buscar a tus hermanos. Y llevaremos a nuestro amigo el príncipe.

Y con eso se fueron, dejando a los dos jóvenes encerrados en la celda. En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que se habían marchado, Lance habló:

—No puedo creer que les dijeras a donde van tus hermanos, los traicionaste. Traicionaste a Narnia.

—Salve tu vida— renegó el pelinegro—. Ella te volvería una estatua fría por la eternidad.

—Prefiero morir antes que entregar la esperanza de Narnia a esa maldita bruja.

Lance se sentó en una de las esquinas de la celda, ignorando la otra presencia y pensando en lo que vendría después, esperaba que su hermana estuviera con los reyes, solo ella sabría cómo ponerlos a salvo.

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos iban en el trineo de la bruja, la mujer y Sendak los miraban de cerca, Ambos con las manos atadas en la espalda y amordazados. Estaban cerca del gran río y el calor iba en aumento, eso provocaba que Sendak se quejara del calor a cada rato.

—En verdad pensé que los reyes serian más impresionantes, no simples críos.

—Mi reina, usted jamás será derrotada—alabó el tipo.

Lance rodó los ojos con fastidio, como deseaba no tener la boca amordazada para soltar todo su veneno. Si en algo era reconocido era en su habilidad del habla, siempre pedían que se quedara callado, pero no era su culpa ser tan jodidamente hablador. Tal vez fue por eso que los amordazaron luego de que no dejara de soltar improperios por un largo rato.

Llegaron al rio y descubrieron que este ya se había descongelado, era muy probable que hayan llegado tarde, cosa que comprobó la bruja al ver a algunos de sus lacayos saliendo del rio completamente empapados.

—Es increíble— rugió la mujer bajando de su trineo, se sorprendió al ver que ya no había blanca nieve cubriendo el suelo, sino verde césped. Los arboles tenían ya retoños y las aves e insectos volaban por entre los valles. Era repulsivo.

—Mi señora, logramos alcanzarlos aquí—dijo uno de los lobos—. Pero la cascada se derritió y la corriente nos arrastró a todos. Si sobrevivieron deben estar muy lejos de nosotros.

—Maldita sea—gruñó la mujer, Keith notó que su enorme corona de hielo ya no era tan grande. ¿Se estaba derritiendo?

La bruja miró con rencor a sus prisioneros y con un ademan de su mano, Sendak bajó a ambos chicos del vehículo.

—Estoy harta de esto, ahora no me quedará otra opción más que iniciar la guerra. Y ustedes… ya no me sirven.

La mujer apuntó su báculo a Lance y este casi rodaba los ojos por su amenaza. Ella tiró su magia y entonces Keith empujó al chico al suelo haciendo que el rayo cayera sobre un ave y la matara. El joven pelinegro miró a Lance que estaba debajo suyo, su mordaza se había caído.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el humano, Lance solo asintió. El elfo tenia las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillaban al igual que sus marcas.

—En verdad me sorprende lo mucho que te preocupa un elfo—la bruja bajó el báculo—. Me pregunto si estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por él, dime… ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por la libertad del elfo?

Keith se apartó un poco de Lance, era un poco difícil con sus manos atadas. Miró a la mujer y soltó: — dime qué quieres.

La bruja sonrió macabramente, Sendak ayudó al humano a ponerse en pie, dejando a Lance ahí, sin poder decir nada.

—Las sagradas escrituras dicen que si haces un trato con el enemigo serás considerado un verdadero traidor, debes tener cuidado. Niño.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Keith.

—Pelearás a mi lado, serás mi soldado.

Lance comenzó a quejarse, se removió en el suelo hasta que logró zafar la mordaza, entonces le pidió a Keith que no lo hiciera.

—Yo no importo, no la escuches. No puedes traicionar a tu familia, al León Blanco.

—Yo…

—Tú decides, pequeño rey.

**Continuará...**


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mio,   
> este episodio ha sido super tedioso para mi, espero que les guste <3

**Las crónicas de Narnia**

**El león, la bruja y el ropero.**

Los hermanos llegaron justo cuando el hielo apenas empezaba a derretirse, la cascada era lo que más los preocupaba, puesto que, si esta se derretía todo lo demás colapsaría sin remedio.

—Estamos más cerca, llegaremos antes de lo previsto—dijo el señor castor. Caminaron con cuidado sobre el hielo, escuchando como crujía con cada paso. Allura iba al frente para asegurarse que no se caerían.

—Nunca he sido buena controlando el hielo, si este se rompe, entonces podré manejar el agua— aseguró la elfo.

Poco a poco avanzaron por el congelado rio, patinando de vez en cuando y tropezándose unos con otros. Parecían pequeños cervatillos recién nacidos.

—¿Nunca han visto nieve? —peguntó incrédula Allura.

—Más bien, nunca hemos patinado— le respondió con dificultad Shiro, quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

De pronto escucharon un aullido, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía. Arriba, en lo alto de la cascada, había un sujeto de pelaje morado y enormes colmillos. Allura rápidamente le amenazó con una flecha, pero pronto se vieron rodeados por los hambrientos lobos. Ella no supo a quién apuntar, Matt amenazó con su lanza y Shiro desenfundó su espada, formaron un circulo que protegía a los castores y a Pidge.

—Vaya, vaya—habló uno de los lobos—. Así que son solo niños humanos.

—Nosotros pensábamos que eran más… expertos—se burló otro. Los lobos los rodeaban y amenazaban con lanzarse en cualquier momento hacia el grupo.

—Hágannos un favor y lárguense por donde vinieron.

—No nos iremos si nuestro hermano— Shiro habló, su voz temblaba un poco y no podía sostener firmemente la espada.

—Oh, mucho tememos que su hermano ya sea una escultura. Olvídenlo y lárguense… sino, los devoraremos.

—Esa no es forma de dirigirse a su rey— amenazó Allura—, esa maldita bruja a la que son leales no es nuestra gobernante.

—Ella ha reinado por cien años, ¿qué les hace pensar que estos mocosos pueden contra ella?

Uno de los lobos se abalanzó aprovechando la distracción de la elfo y la sometió rápidamente, ella luchó por zafarse del que ahora parecía un hombre muy peludo. El hombre lobo sacó una daga y la posó suavemente sobre el cuello de la peliblanca.

—Entréguense mocosos—ordenó.

—¡No le hagan caso! —pidió ella.

Shiro apuntó su espada al hombre lobo esperando que ninguno otro tratara de hacer un movimiento. Los lobos no se acercaron.

—Vamos, ustedes no son héroes. Huyan de la guerra y vivan sus vidas—trató de razonar el enemigo— ¿a qué otros hermanos tengan que sacrificarse por la gloria?

Shiro gruñó molesto por aquello ultimo y se lanzó contra el maldito lobo sin dar tiempo a razonar lo que sucedía. La cascada era cada vez menos estable y un gran pedazo crujió y cayó lanzando un chorro de agua que Allura usó a su favor para zafarse, al instante Shiro atravesó con su arma el pecho del hombre lobo, que borro su sonrisa y cayó muerto en el hielo.

Todo el hielo crujía y los otros lobos trataron de correr lejos, pero apenas reaccionaron cuando la avalancha de agua helada salió disparada y el hielo se partió dando lugar a una oleada. Los hermanos menores se abrazaron mientras que Shiro trató de llegar a ellos.

La ola se tragó a todos y el huelo se volvían pedazos peligrosos que se agitaban por la violencia en que el rio los agitaba. La corriente era tremendamente fuerte y no les permitía salir a la superficie. Allura rápidamente usó sus poderes creando una burbuja en la corriente y arrastrando a los demás dentro de ella. Los castores nadaron por su cuenta y trataron de guiarlos por el rio hacia las tropas del León Blanco. Llegarían mucho antes de lo previsto.

Los tres hermanos estaban empapados dentro de la burbuja, abrazándose entre ellos y tratando de soportar el mareo de estar bajo el agua en una brava corriente, estaban mareados y Matt casi vomitaba en el trayecto.

Por fin llegaron a la orilla y salieron destrozados del agua. Ya no tenían frio, pero estaban agotados. Pidge casi besaba el suelo, agradecida por ya no estar más tiempo en el agua.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca—dijo la peliblanca mientras exprimía su cabello usando sus poderes—. Estamos a un par de horas de la Mesa de piedra, lo hemos logrado.

—Casi morimos allá—gruñó Shiro—. Y maté a ese sujeto…

—Shiro—calmó la señora castor—, todo esto se solucionará hijo. Además, aún tenemos que rescatar a su hermano.

—Eres un héroe, lo hiciste para salvarnos—trató de animar Allura.

—Lo hice por sus palabras, perdí el control—contrarrestó el joven.

Los demás vieron como el pelinegro caminó al frente esperando ser seguido por los demás. Lo hicieron en silencio y así se mantuvieron todo el camino, hasta que pasaron la arboleda y se encontrar en un páramo lleno de carpas que resaltaban por sus colores, especialmente el dorado abundando. Caminaron entre ellas y miraron a los guerreros que hacían trabajos de herrería, se sorprendieron de encontrar otros elfos, centauros, sátiros, minotauros y otros seres míticos.

Aquí ya no parecía que hubiera sido eterno invierno, las flores y el césped crecían naturalmente y no había humedad, el cielo estaba despejado y las aves cantaban y volaban sobre ellos. Fue buena idea abandonar los abrigos antes, se sentían más ligeros sentían la luz del sol en su piel.

Algunos dejaban de hacer sus actividades para admirar a los tres jóvenes humanos que llegaban escoltados por la princesa elfo y dos castores. Los hermanos se sintieron incomodos, aunque Pidge lucía demasiado orgullosa. Allura los guio hasta una de las carpas más alejadas. Esta estaba siendo custodiada por un centauro muy grande de piel morena, llevaba puesto un peto y un casco y tenía en la mano una espada. Se detuvieron frente a él. Las demás criaturas se acercaron hasta rodear la carpa.

—Los hijos de Adán y Eva quieren ver al León Blanco—dijo la elfo mientras señalaba a los tres hermanos.

Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos, Shiro miró como las criaturas los veían con casi devoción. Volviendo la vista al frente, la carpa se abrió y de dentro salió una enorme criatura de pelaje blanco, caminaba a cuatro patas y tenía una melena colosal. Un león, un verdadero león de grandes colmillos y ojos negros. Fácilmente debía tener casi la altura de Matt sin necesidad de ponerse a dos patas.

—Señor— Allura y los castores se inclinaron, seguidos de todas las demás criaturas.

Los hermanos Brown miraron a su alrededor y se inclinaron rápidamente. Miraban de reojo a la gran criatura que, de algún modo, parecía divina; cubierto por un halo de luz y con aquella sensación de paz y fuerza que su sola presencia daba.

—Arriba hijos de Adán y Eva—Dijo el león. Pidge fue la primera en ponerse de pie, seguida de Matt—. Todos ustedes.

Shiro miró con culpa al gran león y se puso de pie también.

—Me alegra que hayan venido, los hemos estado esperando.

Y luego de eso pidió que entraran con él en la carpa para explicar algunas cosas y calmar el miedo en los corazones de los humanos. Allura fue la única a la que se le permitió acompañarlos, por petición de Pidge.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, se contaron las leyendas en torno a Narnia y los cuatro grandes reyes. Pero, sobre todo, se habló de una nueva batalla; la batalla final que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que se libraría en cuanto las tensiones fueran tales que… bueno, debían estar preparados. El león comprendió las preocupaciones de Shiro, y el joven entendía todo lo que estaba en juego por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en pelear lado a lado con esta gente, especialmente si eso salvaba a su hermano, a quien por cierto ya estaban tratando de rescatar…

OOO

En las profundidades del bosque, a unas cuantas horas de la Mesa de piedra, estaba el campamento de la bruja. Haggar había reunido a sus tropas y estaba planeando el ataque contra el pequeño ejército del León Blanco. La malvada mujer estaba molesta porque su adorada nieve se había derretido, el invierno ya se había acabado y ahora tenía que soportar a todas las criaturas que habían estado dormidas por cien años, especialmente a las horrendas ninfas que seguro pelearían en su contra para recuperar su amada primavera. Y no solo eso, sino que estaba frustrada porque su plan no estaba saliendo como quería. El príncipe elfo eran un bocón de primera y había convencido al estúpido humano de no aceptar su trato, le frustraba no tener control sobre ese tipo de situaciones, en cambio tuvo que adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Sus dos valiosos prisioneros estaban atados de espaldas en una de las carpas que habían instalado, nuevamente amordazados y siendo custodiados por un estúpido enano de barbas grises y aspecto sucio. El cuchillo del humano estaba en manos de ese enano, que no dejaba de hablar de que buen filo tenia y que sin duda se quedaría con el arma. Aseguraba, de hecho, que la usaría para clavarla en los ojos de alguno de los hermanos de Keith.

Al principio, eso había molestado al pelinegro, que luchó contra sus ataduras y gruñía como todo un animal salvaje al enano. Maldito infeliz, pagará haber tocado SU arma, pagará por amenazar a su familia y por burlarse de él.

Verán, cuando la bruja quería hacer ese trato con él, estuvo a punto de aceptar puesto que nada lo ataba a traicionar y apuñalar por la espalda a la maldita mujer, pero entonces Lance habló:

—Si aceptas su trato te matará. Tú no conoces las sagradas escrituras, ellas sí. Usará eso a su favor para beneficiarse. Será como darle en bandeja de plata un motivo para acabar contigo.

—Yo…— Keith seguía sin saber que decir.

—Maldito elfo—gruñó Sendak mientras tomaba al peliblanco y amenazaba con arrojarlo por un precipicio.

—No les tengo miedo— gruñó Lance—. Y conozco muy bien sus artimañas.

—¿Y cómo es posible que un elfo tan joven conozca las sagradas escrituras? —preguntó la mujer.

—No creo que tenga que recordarle quien soy—escupió el peliblanco.

—Cierto, el príncipe elfo.

La bruja se resignó a hacer un trato con Keith, tendría que usar las palabras si quería convencer a todos de que el sacrificio de Keith estaba bajo las reglas de Narnia. No porque ella guste de seguir las sagradas escrituras, sino que tenía un pez gordo en la mira y necesitaría esos recursos si quería ganar esta guerra.

Luego de eso mandó a reunir a su gente y a establecerse en la parte más tenebrosa y oscura cercana a la Mesa de piedra. Y ahí estaban ahora, esperando que por un milagro puedan escapar.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó con molestia el enano mientras escuchaban el revuelo que había fuera de la carpa, apenas asomó la cabeza cuando una flecha atravesó su estúpido gorro rojo. El enano gritó y volvió a entrar buscando refugiarse detrás de los prisioneros. Momento que aprovechó Keith para soltarle una patada.

Entonces entró un fauno, Lance reconoció de que se trataba el escándalo y comenzó a removerse de felicidad. El fauno se acercó a ellos y con la ayuda de una daga los liberó.

—Gracias—dijo el peliblanco—, empezaba a aburrirme con ese estúpido enano—señaló a la criatura enemiga con asco, esta yacía desmayada en el suelo.

Keith tomó su daga y propició otra patada en la cabeza del enemigo, miró a Lance y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba cansado y le ardía su piel por tanto frio que había soportado. Unas bolsas pesadas bajo sus ojos y su estómago rugiendo constantemente.

Por lo menos ahora estaban a salvo.

Un centauro los subió a su espalda y los llevó lejos del horrible campamento, por suerte la bruja no había estado cerca y no hubo más contratiempos. Lance aprovechó para dejarle un recado a la horrenda mujer. Así cuando la bruja se encontró su campamento destrozado, corrió a ver a sus prisioneros, vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a un estúpido enano atado y con la cara embarrada de tierra, en sus manos un pergamino con la inscripción: Larga vida a Narnia, larga vida al León blanco y a los reyes originales… Muerte a la maldita bruja de hielo”. Haggar estaba rabiosa, arrugó el pergamino y ordenó una escolta para reunirse lo antes posible con su enemigo. No tendría tiempo de usar su as bajo la manga.

Haría pagar a ese estúpido elfo, muy pronto lo vería cara a cara y entonces lo humillará y destrozará, iba a acabar por fin con el horrible linaje de los hijos de Aslan, no importa si eran sus propios sobrinos quienes tenían que morir.

OOO

Fueron atendidos en el campamento, las heridas de Keith no eran tan graves, pero Lance había estado ocultando cortadas y golpes horribles que le causaron bastante dolor. Les permitieron comer algo y luego pudieron darse un agradable baño en las orillas del rio, Keith casi muere de un infarto al ver tanta piel morena. Si, bueno, algo debía estar muy mal con él.

Cuando por fin ambos chicos estuvieron presentables, fueron a donde el León Blanco. Ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían que debían decir o cómo actuar, para alivio de ambos supieron que horas antes sus hermanos se habían reunido con el gran líder felino. El León los estaba esperando en una colina, veía el atardecer con profunda tristeza y ni siquiera los miro cuando llegaron a su lado.

—Me alegro de que estén bien—dijo.

—Gracias mi señor, es por usted y su tropa que logramos salir de ese apuro—atinó a decir Lance.

—He oído mucho de ti, Príncipe elfo Lance. Tu linaje es de suma importancia para Narnia.

—Mucho me temo que no es así, fue mi linaje el que empezó todo esto— confesó el peliblanco y llamó la atención de Keith, el humano lo miró sorprendido.

—Los errores de tu familia no te definen. Se lo dije a tu hermana y te lo repito a ti—aseveró con calma el animal—. Ahora, gran rey Keith Brown, me gustaría que me dijeras de donde sacaste esa daga que portas contigo.

El pelinegro tomo dicho objeto en sus manos, era su mayor tesoro y lucharía siempre por tenerlo consigo. Suspiró pesadamente, no era una historia que le gustara contar.

—Es la única pertenencia que he tenido toda mi vida, señor—dijo por fin tras un largo silencio—. Me abandonaron en un orfanato cuando era apenas un bebé, esto venia conmigo. Se lo robé a mis cuidadoras del archivo cuando me trasladaron a otro lugar.

—Veo que has vivido demasiadas cosas—comentó el León y Keith juraría que vio una pequeña mueca formarse en ese peludo rostro.

—No tiene idea.

—Bien, supongo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar y ponerse al tanto. Sus hermanos están cerca, entrenando para la batalla. Vayan, se alegrarán de ver que están bien.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y agradecieron de nuevo para retirarse. No sin antes escuchar al León decirle a Keith que cuidara de esa daga, tal vez algún día mostraría su verdadera forma y despertaría los secretos que había en ella. Mientras caminaban por el campamento Keith decidió preguntar, esperando no ser tan intrusivo.

—Lance, ¿a qué te referías con que es culpa de tu linaje todo esto?

El moreno sintió aquella sensación acida en su boca, sabiendo que las palabras por pronunciar iban a ser demasiado crudas y pesadas. A pesar de que es el más joven en su familia y que no vivió durante la guerra que la bruja inició, siempre se había sentido culpable de alguna forma.

—Veras— trato de empezar, se relamió los labios y miro a otro lado que no fuera la cara del pelinegro—. Escuchaste que me han llamado Príncipe elfo, ¿no? Bueno, no es que pueda gobernar sobre Narnia, sino que mi linaje es puro, mi familia estuvo presente durante la creación de Narnia.

—¿La creación de Narnia?

—Es una historia muy larga, larga y complicada. Podrías escribir toda una serie de libros sobre este mundo.

—Entiendo—respondió Keith—. Entonces lo de príncipe es por tu linaje y no porque puedas ser rey de Narnia.

—Exacto, nos llaman así porque al ser de un linaje puro, tenemos más control sobre la magia. Especialmente sobre el elemento del clan en el que nacimos. Antes había muchos príncipes y princesas, unos de los elfos del sur, otros del noreste, incluso algunos cuantos cercanos a los límites de Narnia, hacia las tierras del León Blanco, un lugar al que solo los héroes cuya vida h llegado a su fin, pueden ir. Pero, en el clan de los elfos del Norte, aquellos que pertenecen al agua, nació una princesa. Su nombre era Honerva.

“Honerva siempre fue la más hábil y fuerte de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, siempre demostró ser capaz de controlar no solo el agua en sus tres estados, sino que también tenía un fuerte dominio sobre magia arcana. Podía hacer hechizos tan fuertes y duraderos como el invierno que apenas llegó a su fin luego de 100 años.

Se volvió una mujer obstinada y cuando fue llamada a Cair Parabel, ella pensó que sería condecorada por el mismo León Blanco, pero la sorpresa de que en realidad el león quería hacer entrar en razón a la mujer, la acunó como su aprendiz y le enseño las sagradas escrituras de Narnia, le mostró los secretos de estas tierras con la esperanza de que ella se volviera una buena guía, mas no una líder.

Cuando Honerva pensó que estaba siendo preparada para gobernar sobre Narnia, el León le explicó que ese no era el objetivo de su vida, puesto que ese lugar estaba reservado para cuatro hijos de Adán y Eva, los únicos que podrían traer paz y estabilidad a Narnia y gobernar con sabiduría. Entonces, Honerva enloqueció de celos.

¿Cómo simples mortales podrían ser los únicos reyes de Narnia?

Con su magia terrible convenció a varios pueblos de criaturas de unirse a ella, bajo un discurso de odio y superioridad que termino por crear un conflicto de intereses. La guerra estalló y el poder de la bruja les dio la ventaja. Congeló toda Narnia y mató a muchos de los nuestros, entre ellos a los príncipes y princesas que se opusieron. El León blanco estaba débil y tuvo que irse un largo tiempo, dejando atrás la profecía de los reyes que salvarían Narnia.

Desde ese momento en mi clan prohibieron el uso del agua en estado sólido, tampoco se les permitía acercarse a las sagradas escrituras, se reprimió el conocimiento y nos hicieron vivir en la oscuridad. Claro, que eso no me impidió saltarme sus estúpidas reglas.

Honerva era de mi clan, y no solo eso, sino que era de mi familia. Mi tía, para ser exactos”.

—Tus padres, ¿no se opusieron? — se aventuró a preguntar el chico, Lance se rio.

—Claro que sí, pero no fue tan rápida para matarlos antes de que yo naciera.

—Oh… lo siento, yo no…

—Estoy seguro que ahora ellos deben estar en las tierras del León Blanco, junto a todos los grandes héroes que dieron su vida por Narnia.

Por fin llegaron a un campo despejado, había unas dianas colocadas a lo lejos y de vez en cuando una flecha cruzaba por los aires y pegaba en alguno de los colores, mas no en el centro.

—Esa debe ser Allura— comentó Lance y siguió caminando hacia el grupo de personas al otro lado de los blancos de entrenamiento.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros, fueron recibidos por sus respectivos hermanos en un fuerte abrazo, bueno, Keith recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Matt.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés a salvo— chilló Pidge mientras se abrazaba con insistencia a las piernas de su hermano.

—Lance, dios. Debiste tratar de escapar—gruñó la peliblanca. El menor se encogió de hombros y alzó sus brazos dejando ver los grilletes encantados—. Oh por el León Blanco, te quitó tus poderes, debemos ir a que te saquen esas cosas de inmediato.

La elfo arrastró a su hermano menor hacia las carpas en busca de un herrero mágico, de preferencia algún buen ciclope dispuesto a usar su maná para quitar el hechizo que no permitía usar la magia del joven peliblanco.

Los Brown se quedaron solos y fue el momento perfecto para bombardear a Keith con preguntas, desde como lucia la bruja, hasta por qué demonios había escapado. También aprovecharon de contarle parte del plan de Guerra a Keith, que estaba muy sorprendido de ver como Shiro había aceptado luchar lado a lado con los Narnianos. Mientras Pidge y él serían enviados a casa, las tropas lideradas por el León Blanco y Shiro atacarían a la reina, Matt seria parte de los estrategas del campo de batalla. Por supuesto, Keith no estuvo de acuerdo, pero decidió guardarse sus quejas para después.

A la hora de la cena, se reunieron en una de las tantas fogatas para comer algo y seguir hablando de todo lo que estaban viviendo. Fue hasta ese momento que se volvió a encontrar con Lance, que lucía mucho más animado y ya no llevaba los horribles grilletes, en cambio, solo había unas horribles marcas rojizas. Lograron seguir hablando y Lance contó parte de la historia de la creación de Narnia. Y puede que sea el tono de su voz, o lo expresivo que es al hablar, pero el joven Brown no pudo despegarle la vista ni por un segundo, cosa que fue notada por su hermano mayor.

Se decidieron repartir en cada una de las carpas, Allura y Pidge dormirían en una, mientras que Shiro y Matt en otra, habían decidido que Lance durmiera con Keith puesto que ya se conocían mejor. Aunque Keith estaba cien por ciento seguro que era una especie de treta por parte de su hermano mayor. Cosa que confirmó cuando antes de dormir el mayor lo arrastró lejos de los demás.

—Te gusta—dijo Shiro con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? El aire fresco te está afectando Shiro.

—Lance, te gusta Lance. Te vi como lo mirabas durante la cena.

—Claro que no—negó el menor repetidas veces.

—Yo creo que si—rebatió Shiro.

—Oh vamos, no podría gustarme jamás. Además, me he dado cuenta que es muy coqueto, lo vi con un par de ninfas echando piropos. Por no decir que habla mucho, estoy seguro que casi le sangraba la boca mientras estaba amordazado. Y es un chico.

—¿Y qué? Te gusta, Keith. Admítelo, además estoy seguro que te gusta desde que te salvo del secuaz de la bruja, por eso fuiste a rescatarlo.

—Te dije que solo quería matar a la bruja y acabar con todo esto—rebatió sin éxito, a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa de su estúpido hermano.

—Eso no te lo crees, yo sé que no tienes esos aires de superioridad. No harías algo estúpido a menos que sea por alguien más.

—No, Shiro. No me gusta Lance.

—Síguete diciendo eso. Me burlaré cuando se hayan casado—y luego de eso el mayor regresó a su propia tienda.

—¡No puedo contraer matrimonio con un hombre! —señaló Keith.

El menor entró molesto a su tienda y se encontró con Lance acostado en uno de los camastros, con los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción. Se veía bastante cómodo con la ropa nueva que le habían dado, una camisa floja de color blanco y unos pantalones café, iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de aceite que descansaba en una mesa improvisada. Cuando Lance abrió sus ojos y miraron a Keith, ese hermoso mar azul pareció engullirlo y dejarlo sin palabras, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que tal vez si se estaba perdiendo.

Se recostó en su cama y con un simple buenas noches se despidió de Lance para intentar dormir. El elfo apagó la lámpara y repitió las palabras de Keith algo consternado. Mas entrada la noche, el humano se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir y se sentía bastante angustiado, no había dormido en todo el tiempo que la bruja lo mantuvo cautivo, o si lo hacía era por muy pocos periodos de tiempo. Estaba cansado, y sin embargo no podía pegar el ojo. Se removió varias veces tratando de acomodarse, se sentaba y volvía a acostarse, se tapó con la pequeña manta y se destapaba al poco tiempo, sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar y la angustia en su cabeza lo abrumó.

Era un ataque de ansiedad.

Se levantó dispuesto a buscar a Shiro, estuvo a punto de salir de su tienda cuando una voz lo regresó a la realidad.

—Keith, ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Lance mientras se sentaba en su camastro y miraba directamente al chico—. Aún es muy noche, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo…—Keith trató de moderar el tono de su voz, hacerla oír menos cortada, pero fracasó—. No, no me siento bien—empezó a hiperventilar, el aire se escapaba muy rápido de sus pulmones—. Yo…

—Ey tranquilo—Lance se levantó de su cama y tomó las manos del azabache lo acercó y lo sentó en su propio lugar—. Aquí estoy, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Keith comenzó a llorar, pequeños hipidos saliendo de sus labios, asintió y pidió que lo llevara con Shiro, que no quería dormir sol, que quería ser abrazado.

—Keith, apenas hay espacio para una persona en estas camas, además Shiro está compartiendo con Matt— negó Lance—. Tengo una idea, que tal si juntamos nuestras camas, yo puedo abrazarte. Si quieres, claro.

Keith lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el moreno pasó su mano con cuidado para limpiar un poco el desastre en el rostro del joven. Estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y de cierto modo relajaba al pelinegro. Lance olía mucho a pino, pero también a brisa marina, le hacía sentir una paz indescriptible. Quería estar con el elfo así.

—Bueno, hagámoslo—el elfo rompió aquella atmosfera y se enfocó en mover su propia cama hasta quedar lado a lado con la de Keith, se recostó y extendió sus brazos invitando a Keith.

El pelinegro obedeció y se acostó al instante siendo rodeado por los brazos del moreno. El aroma de Lance volvió allegar a su nariz. Lance no sabía que estaba pasando, pero esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, acariciaba el cabello largo del chico.

—Podría cantar, si quieres—sugirió el elfo—, mi hermana siempre lo hacía cuando era un niño y tenía pesadillas.

Keith no respondió.

Lance se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar una linda melodía perteneciente a su tribu.

—Un día mas donde los sueños no serán, donde mueren cuando cae el sol—empezó débilmente, apenas unas pequeñas tristes palabras—. Un día mas donde mi valor cayo, pero sé que no será igual. Mañana será mejor…

Los dedos de Lance se enroscaban en el cabello negro y bajaron para dar pequeños toquecitos a un ritmo constante, Keith se abrazó al elfo y enterró su rostro en su pecho, Lance sintió las lágrimas del chico empapando su camisa.

—¿Quién es quien habita en mí? ¿Quién sabe lo que en mi interior despierta como una ilusión? — tomó aire—. Yo soy mi único rival, soy quien debo enfrentarme al miedo a fracasar…

Su voz aumentó y la canción se volvió un poco más movida, los dedos del chico usaban la espalda del azabache como si fuera una especie de instrumento de percusión que marcaba el ritmo.

—Yo sé bien que es lo que debo hacer, nadie me impedirá cumplir mis sueños y más… Solo tienen que esperar

Y entonces Keith prestó más atención a la letra, recordó todos los abusos en las casas hogar, todas las veces que lo lastimaron e hirieron. Recordó cuando llegó a la casa del señor Brown, como es que se sentía constantemente atacado por todos.

Pero entonces, todo cambió. Logró ir a una buena escuela, aprendió a escribir y leer rápidamente. Encontró una familia y Shiro siempre lo ayudó cuando sentía que lo abandonarían. Ahora, estaba en brazos de un lindo chico que parecía empeñado en hacerlo sentir mejor. Estaba viviendo una aventura y se sentí tan amado, tan seguro.

—Mira, te pido mira bien. No olvides que yo voy a estar listo para continuar hacia allá— cantaba Lance con sentimiento.

Keith lo abrazó más fuerte y agradeció en voz baja lo que Lance estaba haciendo para él.

—Yo por ti lo hare, donde sea te seguiré. No dudes nunca, por ti lo lograré…

El elfo termino la canción y por fin se dispusieron a dormir, sabía que había logrado su objetivo en calmar a Keith cuando sus temblores cesaron.

OOOO

Pidge y Keith estaban entrenando, el joven trataba de usar una de las pesadas espadas que usaban los centauros, trataba de hacer movimientos como los de esgrima, pero era tan pesado que solo lograba hacer pequeños cortes a la corteza del pino. Pidge, en cambio estaba intentando lanzar su cuchillo para dar en el blanco de la diana.

Ambos hermanos menores estaban dispuestos a luchar por Narnia a pesar de las palabras de Shiro. La pequeña Brown ahora vestía un hermoso vestido de color verde bastante femenino para su gusto.

—No entiendo porque tengo que usar esto—se quejaba ella—. Es peor que la falda.

—Pues creo que te ves muy bella— admitió Keith dando otro golpe malo al árbol—. Maldición, necesito un arma mejor.

—¿Por qué no usas tu cuchillo? —cuestionó Pidge.

—Porque no es tan eficiente por su tamaño, es muy pequeño. Además, tú no puedes opinar ya que Santa Claus te dio regalos.

Entonces Pidge lo recordó.

—A ti también te dejó un regalo— ella corrió al campamento y dejó a su hermano consternado, regresó al poco tiempo con algo en sus manos. Ten.

Arrojó el collar a las manos del chico, este lo agarro en el aire y lo observo: — oh genial, con esto salvaré muchas vidas.

—Solo úsalo.

Siguieron entrenando hasta que sonaron los cuernos, al parecer estaban bajo ataque. Corrieron hacia el campamento para buscar a sus hermanos, pero al llegar se encontraron con todos los soldados viendo a un solo punto. La bruja estaba frente a frente con el León Blanco, escoltada por cuatro hombres lobo y su fiel sirviente, Sendak. Vieron que sus hermanos y sus amigos los elfos estaban cerca del León, caminaron a ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Pidge.

—La bruja ha pedido una asamblea privada con el León Blanco—explico entre dientes Allura.

—¡No puedes negarme mi derecho! —exclamó la tenebrosa mujer, Keith se dio cuenta que su corona apenas se notaba para este punto.

—¿De qué hablas maldita bruja? —el León respondió.

—Uno de tus tan apreciados reyes es un traidor, fue a mi palacio y me guio a tus tropas— acusó ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —interfirió Lance.

—Y… estuvo a punto de hacer un trato conmigo. Exijo mi derecho sobre el hijo de Adán de nombre Keith.

—¡No te lo llevaras! —fue el turno de Shiro de decir, puso a su hermano detrás suyo.

—Las sagradas escrituras me respaldan, ese niño pudo irse por voluntad propia, no era mi prisionero, pero se quedó por el elfo— la bruja sonrió macabramente en dirección a Lance. Esto era malo—. Hablemos querido guardián de Narnia y consideraré dejar al humano en paz.

El león miró con preocupación a Keith, sabía que la bruja mentía puesto que el chico no era capaz de traicionar así a su propia familia, sin embargo, era verdad que por culpa del pelinegro la bruja conocía la ubicación de sus tropas. Y lo del casi trato que hacían solo complicaban más las cosas. Al final accedió y ambos seres poderosos entraron a la carpa. Todos aguardaron en silencio, preparando sus armas para cualquier trampa, pasaban las horas y ninguno de los dos salían.

Cuando por fin salieron, la bruja tenía una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro Se marchó bajo una bruma helada sin siquiera mirar a nadie. Cuando por fin no quedaba rastro del enemigo, el León habló:

—La bruja ha accedido a dejar al rey Keith. Vuelvan a sus trabajos.

Y con eso volvió a su carpa mientras todos gritaban felices. Sus hermanos abrazaron a Keith y Lance también se unió a ese abrazo grupal. El menor de los Brown quería darle un puñetazo a Shiro por esa sonrisa socarrona, estúpido.

Pidge volvió al entrenamiento, asesorada por Allura. Mientras que Keith estaba viendo su collar en la tienda que le correspondía, las camas un estaban pegadas y rogaba porque a Shiro no se le ocurriera entrar.

Lance por otro lado, entró a donde el León blanco para hablar.

—Señor, ¿Qué es lo que la bruja habló con usted?

—Sobre muchas cosas, muchacho. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo Príncipe Lance, todo se esclarecerá para el final—ahora ve con Keith, estoy seguro que te necesita.

—Sí señor.

Lance salió no muy satisfecho con su plática y caminó hacia su tienda, ahí se encontró con Keith amenazando a Shiro con su daga.

—Por última vez, Takashi. ¡No me gusta!

—Aw, pero si hasta juntaron sus…—Shiro se calló al notar la presencia del elfo que solo los veía entre preocupado y divertido.

El mayor estaba tumbado en un camastro con Keith arriba de él y con la daga amenazando con atravesar su garganta. El azabache se veía fúrico y tenía todo su cuerpo tenso, pero se detuvo al ver lo mismo que su hermano veía.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó burlón el moreno.

—Solo mi asesinato, así que gracias Lance.

—Ok, de nada supongo.

Los hermanos se acomodaron, sentados uno al lado de otro, Keith se cruzó de brazos mientras que su hermano sobaba su pecho luego de recibir varios golpes por parte del menor.

—Y dime Lance, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó Shiro con sorna mientras recibía un codazo en las costillas—. Auch, Keith.

—Hum, no en realidad— respondió el elfo ignorando la reacción del menor.

—¿Novio?

—Je, tampoco.

—¿Ustedes los elfos pueden sentir atracción por los de su mismo sexo? —cuestionó rápidamente Shiro y recibió otro golpe más fuerte.

—Sí, es algo normal. Nosotros no nos fijamos en eso, solo nos enamoramos y ya—explicó el peliblanco mientras entraba más en la carpa y se sentaba en un par de cajas que hacían su función de mesa.

—Así que te puedes enamorar de un hombre, un humano me refiero.

—¿A caso te gusto? —coqueteó el chico, Keith los miro a ambos con cara alarmada. Sus ojos abiertos de una forma graciosa y sus labios apretados.

—Uh no, digo, eres muy atractivo. Pero no eres mi tipo, solo decía—se atragantó el mayor con sus palabras.

—Ya veo—se rio el elfo—. Bueno, eso está bien porque ya me gusta alguien más.

—¡¿Quién?! —interrumpió Keith mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Se-cre-to— tarareó el joven y le dedico un guiño al meno haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Shiro se rio fuertemente y salió de la tienda, dejándolos a solas.

—¿Qué te parece si te enseño arquería? —ofreció Lance y Keith simplemente no supo negarse.

Matt se encontraba coqueteando con una bella ninfa de cabello rosado y de nombre Luxia, estaba tan embelesado que no notó a su hermano mayor que se acercaba por detrás.

—¡Mattew! —gritó Shiro mientras tomaba a su hermano de los hombros y lo hacía gritar afeminadamente. La ninfa rio y por fin se retiró dejando al castaño avergonzado y humillado.

—Te odio Takashi—gruñó el menor.

—En vez de coquetear deberías estar entrenando.

—Dile eso a Keith, seguro otra vez anda pegado a Lance haciendo quien sabe qué— respondió el castaño.

—Así que también lo notaste— murmuró Shiro—. A que son lindos.

—Claro que lo note, los dos son muy obvios. Tal vez no se conozcan de tanto, pero hay química entre ellos.

—Por supuesto.

Los hermanos cotillearon entre ellos sobre la relación que podrían tener Keith y Lance, era bastante entretenido ver que en verdad esos dos podrían llevarse bien y ser algo más. Especialmente por esa historia de la dama en peligro siendo rescatada por el caballero, o en pocas palabras, Keith intentando rescatar a Lance por su cuenta. Muy jodidamente adorable.

Entrenaron el resto de la tarde, Shiro descubrió que era muy bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y con duelos de espadas, mientras que Matt podía luchar con su lanza y dar en el clavo si así lo quería. Pidge resultó tener mayor habilidad con su pequeña daga que con el arco y Keith por fin logró mejorar sus posturas y forma de sostener una espada. Los hermanos elfo habían ayudado bastante, junto a los pequeños consejos que daba el señor castor. Eran simples humanos, pero tenían grandes habilidades que parecía que habían nacido para esto, para reinar y defender Narnia.

Al atardecer, se reunieron todos en el rio. Jugaron un poco y se relajaron. Sentían que la batalla estaba cada vez más cerca y querían aprovechar estos pocos momentos de paz.

—Me pregunto… que nos espera el futuro—dijo Allura a nadie en específico. Todos se habían sentado a las orillas de un acantilado, miraron el sol ocultarse mientras platicaban entre ellos.

—El fin de la guerra—respondió su hermano—. La paz y el reinado que se prometió desde el inicio de Narnia.

—Tal vez podamos volver a casa—soltó Pidge.

Dos de sus hermanos asintieron, Keith solo pudo mirar a su lado a donde Lance estaba. Vale, Lance le gustaba mucho. Era valiente, honorable, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás y, dios, era tan hermoso.

¿Y si no quería irse de aquí nunca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!   
> Deja tu comentario si te gustó la historia. No te olvides de seguirme en mis otras redes sociales (Twitter, Instagram y Amino): @Pattyto35
> 
> La bella canción de Lance no me pertenece, sino que es del genio musical Pablo Flores, vayan a su canal de youtube y suscribanse, tiene contenido de calidad y es un gran compositor. La canción pertenece al vídeo ¿Y si Atlantis fuera un musical? Y se llama Por ti lo lograré. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Estoy tan feliz con el resultado.  
> Ey, si te gustó esta historia házmelo saber con un comentario. Eso me anima a seguir.

LAS Crónicas DE NARNIA

EL León, LA BRUJA Y EL ROPERO

Keith se despertó en medio de la noche, no hubo pesadillas esta vez, pero si un movimiento extraño fuera de la carpa. Se levantó con cuidado y notó que Lance también lo había notado y estaba despierto. Sus camas seguían estando pegadas y hasta hacia un momento los chicos estaban abrazados con total comodidad y tranquilidad.

—Sentiste eso, ¿no? — preguntó el elfo mientras se levantaba y se ponía un chaleco para salir, se puso sus botas y se levantó rápidamente para seguir aquella brisa.

Fue seguido por Keith, ambos jóvenes caminaron en la noche oscura lejos del campamento, la sombra oscura que había provocado la brisa se acercaba más a la línea de árboles oscuros. Cuando por fin la alcanzaron, descubrieron al León Blanco, se quedaron a una distancia prudente para vigilar lo que el gran animal hacía en medio de la noche.

—Lance, Keith— habló el león—. Sé que están ahí, salgan.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron entre ellos y salieron de sus escondites.

—Señor— dijo Lance—. ¿Qué es lo que hace acá afuera?

—Solo doy un paseo nocturno, ¿quieren acompañarme?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se pusieron uno a cada lado de la magnífica criatura de pelaje blanco. Hubo un largo silencio donde solo caminaron por el espeso bosque, mirando de vez en cuando pequeñas criaturas de aspecto amigable, luciérnagas y alguno que otro animal que se inclinaba ante la presencia del león. No había incomodidad en aquel silencio, sino que se sentían mejor que nunca.

Lance miró de reojo a Keith, el joven tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar como si de fuego se tratasen. En verdad admiraba al hermano menor por todo, el querer rescatarlo por sí solo, el cómo era demasiado leal e idealista, incluso lo dedicado que había sido al tratar de aprender arquería con el elfo— cosa que no resultó tan bien, luego de que Keith casi atravesara con una flecha a un pobre fauno que iba pasando—, todo eso le hacía querer acercarse al humano. Quería protegerlo y curarlo de todo ese dolor que arrastraba el pelinegro.

La noche anterior, cuando lo vio ponerse al borde de la histeria, sintió su corazón estrujarse y no pudo evitar querer ayudarlo y hacerle sentir mejor. Así que le cantó, lo abrazó y pegó a su pecho mientras le dedicaba la canción que su hermana le cantaba cuando él se sentía igual de ansioso en la noche. En cuanto vio que funcionaba, sintió su corazón derretirse por como el otro chico se apegaba más a él por calor y seguridad.

Lance no se durmió al instante en ese momento, terminó la canción y se dedicó a mirar al chico que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos. Jamás se había sentido así en su vida, era como si estuviese destinado a estar así por ese chico, por Keith. Desde el primer momento que lo vio cuando lo rescató de uno de esos lobos horribles, justo antes de ser capturado.

Los elfos están destinados a ser monógamos, pero, sobre todo, solo se enamoran una vez. Por eso era tan peligroso tener estos sentimientos para el pobre elfo, si se enamoraba de Keith estaría perdido. ¿Qué tal si el pelinegro no sentía lo mismo? Estaba perdiendo esto.

—Hasta aquí pueden acompañarme. Vuelvan al campamento—pidió el león, luego de eso el gran animal de pelaje blanco desapareció entre los matorrales.

Lance despertó de su trance e hizo un gesto a Keith para que regresaran, pero el pelinegro negó y siguió al león. El elfo resopló, en verdad el humano era muy indisciplinado. Caminaron hasta que a lo lejos vieron la luz de unas antorchas. Lance hizo una seña y ambos se escondieron entre arbustos.

Estaban todas aquellas criaturas desagradables reunidas, orcos y enanos, algunas espeluznantes mantícoras, gárgolas y algunos animales parlanchines de aspecto descuidado. Eran parte del ejercito de Haggar quien, de hecho, se encontraba de pie sobre la Mesa de piedra, sonriente y altanera. Keith ya no podía ver su corona de hielo, pero estaba seguro que aun debía haber fragmentos en su cabello.

El león blanco se acercó con calma a la bruja, ignorando los abucheos y amenazas que soltaban las despreciables criaturas. No se inmutó y subió a la mesa de piedra junto a Haggar.

—He cumplido mi promesa—dijo el León—. Cumplirás la tuya y no reclamarás a Keith.

—Nunca me interesó ese mocoso, siempre tuve en mis planes a… un pez más gordo— respondió la bruja—. ¡Atenlo!

Varias criaturas lanzaron sogas que rodearon al león y lo tumbaron en el frio suelo. Los chicos que miraban todo desde lejos querían intervenir, pero al ver como su líder no se resistía no se acercaron y vieron desde las sombras lo que acontecía. El león quedó sometido en el suelo, su mirada triste pareció chocar con la de Keith; el humano sintió aquella tristeza en su ser y quiso apartar la mirada, pero no podía.

—Ahora, corten su melena—ordenó la bruja.

Un mono alado y una mantícora hicieron el trabajo, por cada mechón arrancado se escuchaban los aplausos y gritos de victoria. Juntaron todos los pelos de la melena, los guardaron en un morral y se los llevaron lejos. Quitaron toda la melena entre cortes bruscos y jalones haciendo que el león rugiera por el dolor, lo estaban humillando y él no hacía nada.

—Tenemos que intervenir—dijo Keith en un susurro.

—No, no podemos. Están haciendo…es algo que está escrito en las sagradas escrituras. El león blanco tomó tu lugar voluntariamente, si intervenimos el trato se puede romper.

—No es justo.

Lance no respondió y dejo de mirar a Keith para seguir viendo la escena desgarradora de la muerte del que se podría considerar el más fuerte y sabio de todos. Las lágrimas que derramaba el elfo parecían brillar tanto como sus marcas, estaba llorando hielo sólido que parecían pequeños fragmentos de diamante. Keith sintió un nudo en su garganta y también apartó la mirada.

La bruja tomó su báculo, este se transformó en una lanza y apuntó al pobre animal.

—Esta noche, pagarás todos tus errores— y dicho esto ella apuñaló al león.

El blanco se tiñó de rojo y la mirada de la bestia se apagó. Keith soltó las lágrimas contenidas y el dolor se derramó en un jadeo que apenas pudo contener con su propia mano. Se quedaron ocultos durante el resto de la noche, vieron como las criaturas planeaban el ataque al campamento, un gran ejército que atacaría a medio día. Lance entonces mandó a una de las pequeñas hadas del bosque a informar a Shiro lo sucedido para el amanecer. No se movieron hasta que no quedó más que el cuerpo del león en la Mesa de piedra.

Keith con su cuchillo cortó los amarres del animal y ambos jóvenes se quedaron con el cuerpo inerte de blanco color. Cuando por fin el sol salió, Lance rompió el silencio.

—Las sagradas escrituras hablan de las leyes que rigen Narnia, nadie está sobre ellas. Ni siquiera Aslan.

—¿Quién?

—Aslan es el nombre del León Blanco, su nombre solo lo conocemos aquellos que hemos leído las escrituras. Por supuesto, desde hace cien años que nadie sabe su nombre real.

—¿Por qué se sacrificó por mí?

—Eres quien puede detener a la bruja, tú y tus hermanos son muy importantes. Las escrituras dicen que, si un rey traiciona a Narnia, la condena caerá en manos de su enemigo. Cuando hablaste sobre las tropas del León Blanco, traicionaste a tu gente, pusiste en riesgo a tus hermanos y pusiste en riesgo el curso de la batalla. Dudaste en hacer un trato con Haggar por mí, y… me priorizaste al salvar mi vida.

—Y lo haría de nuevo si tengo que hacerlo—cortó Keith—. Pero yo soy el que debió morir, no él.

—No digas eso…

—¡Es la verdad! Yo debí morir, pero decidió sacrificarse por mí. ¿Cómo veré a mi gente luego de lo que pasó?

—¡Las verás como lo que eres! —contrarrestó Lance—. Hay una batalla por ganar, lucha. Demuestra que valió la pena el sacrificio. Yo seré tu mano derecha, estaré ahí. Siempre seré tu leal sirviente, sin importar qué.

Keith miraba asombrado al elfo, tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas sin derramar. Lance no quiso verlo, estaba demasiado avergonzado por sus palabras, al final había caído y ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿qué sería de él si era rechazado?

—Debemos irnos—dijo el elfo luego de un rato mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar lejos de la mesa.

Keith le siguió, dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando sintieron que el suelo temblaba, fue apenas perceptible, un sismo pequeño que los hizo voltear para ver la mesa partida. Y desde los escombros se levantó un león, Aslan estaba vivo y su melena había vuelto. Los dos chicos sonrieron y abrazaron al gran felino.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Lance.

—Las sagradas escrituras estipularon las reglas de Narnia, pero no de las acciones consecuentes de los que hacen el bien. La Mesa de piedra tiene sus propias reglas. Mira…

Las letras brillaron en dorado sobre la piedra partida, escritas en un antiguo idioma, Lance fue capaz de leerlo sin problemas.

—La sangre de un inocente partirá la piedra y el tiempo se revertirá en sí mismo.

Las letras dejaron de brillar, el sol ya estaba más arriba en el cielo. Debían darse prisa si querían ganar la guerra, Aslan rugió victorioso y los arboles parecieron moverse en una danza que solo ellos conocían.

—Suban a mi lomo, necesitaremos ayuda para ganar la guerra—el León se encorvó un poco para que los chicos se subieran.

Lance se sentó tras Keith y lo abrazó mientras se sujetaban fuertemente. El león empezó a correr por el bosque, iban tan rápido que todo se veía como un borrón. Sus corazones latían fuertemente y el viento en sus rostros los hicieron sentir eufóricos.

OOO

Las tropas de Shiro estaban en formación sobre el valle despejado, por arriba de un risco observaban al horizonte a la espera de que el ejército de la bruja apareciera. El hermano mayor estaba montado sobre un caballo, mientras que Matt estaba parado a un lado suyo. Pidge y Allura estaban posicionadas en una zona segura, la elfo tenía la prioridad de proteger a la menor a toda costa. Eran cientos de seres mágicos dispuestos a luchar, pero tenían el conocimiento de que las tropas enemigas estaban conformadas por miles de criaturas horripilantes.

La canción de guerra estaba en su punto más alto, el momento decisivo por comenzar en cualquier instante.

—¡Recuerden sus posiciones! —gritó Shiro.

Hubo un largo silencio de tensión mientras esperaban, y luego del bosque salió una horda de criaturas viles con armas en mano listos para atacar. Gigantes y orcos fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de mantícoras, hombres lobo y enanos, entre muchas otras criaturas aberrantes que parecían haber salido del mismísimo infierno. En el centro de todos ellos estaba Haggar, montada sobre una carroza de hielo que era jalada por dos enormes osos blancos. La mujer lucia orgullosa la melena del León Blanco sobre sus hombros.

—¡Aun no! —ordenó el pelinegro.

Las criaturas se acercaban con rocas gigantes y lanzas, listos para atacar y dañar al mayor número de enemigos. El ejercito de Shiro se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando una señal de su líder mientras observaban a sus contrincantes cada paso más cerca del choque inminente.

—¡Ahora!

Varias aves salieron disparadas al cielo con rocas, las cuales dejaron caer al ejercito de la bruja y derribó a bastantes enemigos. Fénix que encendían las rocas y las hacían estallar contra el suelo, grifos que usaban sus chillidos para aturdir a los gigantes. Algunas hadas también sobrevolaban el ejercito de bestias y lanzaban parte de su magia para hacerlos caer dormidos. Luego de ellos, los elfos lanzaron una lluvia de flechas que se sumergieron en los cuerpos del enemigo o se clavaban en la tierra.

Shiro alzó su espada y se acomodó el casco de su armadura: —¡Por Narnia! — gritó y comenzó a cabalga hacia el ejército, seguido de todos los demás seres que le serian leales hasta la muerte.

El grito de batalla fue eufórico y llenó de esperanza los corazones de los narnianos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron a merced de la maldita bruja. Hoy era la batalla final, el momento decisivo para acabar con la tiranía. El choque por fin se dio, Shiro logró dar certeros golpes con su espada y derribó a varios de sus contrincantes; Matt, por otro lado, usaba su lanza con habilidad, saltando sobre sus enemigos y atravesando sus cuerpos con tal precisión que apenas y notaban lo que estaba sucediendo cuando caían muertos.

Allura, desde lo alto del acantilado, lanzaba flechas a todo aquel que lograba pasar la barrera de su ejército. Estaba preocupada porque Lance y Keith aun no llegaban. Pidge se mantenía al margen y daba indicaciones a las pocas criaturas aladas que regresaban por municiones. El ejercito de Shiro se estaba reduciendo considerablemente, estaban perdiendo terreno sobre la batalla. Muchos de sus aliados habían terminado convertidos en piedra por el báculo de la horrenda mujer. Algunos grifos tuvieron el infortunio de ser alcanzados por sus poderes y se precipitaban al suelo convertidos en simples estatuas que se partían al chocar.

Mientras tanto, con Lance y Keith ocurría la última esperanza de salvar Narnia. Llegaron al palacio semi destruido de la bruja. Entrar ahí y ver a todos esos guerreros que habían perecido en manos de la magia oscura hizo que un frio les recorriera la espalda.

—El medallón que traes puesto tiene una magia oculta—les dijo Aslan mientras ambos chicos bajaban de su lomo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Keith sosteniendo el collar que su hermana le había dado, el regalo que San Nicolás le había mandado.

—Llama a quien quieras y ellos acudirán a tu llamado— aclaró—. Ellos solo son piedra, pero siguen con vida. Mientras vivan puedes llamarlos para ayudarte. Adelante.

Keith sostuvo con fuerza la piedra, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer. En su mente repetía una y otra vez que necesitaba ayuda, que despertaran de su sueño eterno para poder ganar la guerra. Con los ojos cerrados pronunciaba pequeñas palabras que apenas se escapaban de sus labios. De pronto, una luz cubrió la estancia y los guerreros volvieron a la vida.

Tenían un nuevo ejército.

Keith abrió los ojos impresionado y sonrió al ver a un felino grande que se inclinaba ante él, es la leona que había visto la primera vez. Ella tenía unas franjas rojas adornando su rostro y su pelaje era casi dorado, lucia hermosa.

—Mi rey—dijo ella—. Hemos respondido a su llamado, le ayudaremos a ganar la guerra.

Todos salieron rápidamente del castillo, que parecía perder ya todo su poder y se desmoronaba rápidamente. Keith se montó sobre la leona, Lance iba sobre un caballo y el nuevo ejército estaba más que preparado. Siguieron a Aslan hasta donde la batalla se desarrollaba, fue tan rápido que el azabache supuso que era por la magia del león que llegaron mucho antes.

Rápidamente bajaron los precipicios para meterse al calor de la batalla.

—¡Keith! —gritó su hermana mientras se acercaba al joven que aun montaba a la leona—. Llegan justo a tiempo, estamos perdiendo. La bruja ha convertido en piedra a la mitad de nuestro ejército.

El joven miró a dicha mujer sobre su carroza, había congelado a un centauro que trató de atacarla. Entonces ya tenía un objetivo.

—Quédate con Allura, si algo sale mal… ve a casa.

Arreó a su leona y bajaron en dirección a la bruja. Lance, que oba llegando, gritó su nombre, pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso. Bajó del grifo y corrió tras el humano. Pero su vista se vio bloqueada por Sendak, que trataba de llegar a Pidge para matarla.

—Así que el príncipe elfo se ha decidido unir a la batalla—se burló el hombre lobo mientras sostenía una enorme hacha.

—No me retes, ya no estoy indefenso—gruñó el peliblanco.

El malvado hombre alzó su hacha y trató de atravesar el cuerpo del elfo, pero el joven fue más rápido y uso su magia para crear una espada de hielo. Con rapidez cruzaron armas y empezaron una batalla donde Lance parecía tener todas las de perder. Su pequeño cuerpo en comparación con el licántropo se movía ágilmente esquivando los zarpazos y contratacando.

Una flecha estuvo a punto de atravesar a Sendak, pero la esquivó en el último momento y cayó el cabeza de un enano que cayó muerto al instante. Allura gritó frustrada y siguió tratando de apuntar y disparar, pero algunos enemigos se acercaban y tenía que hacerlos retroceder.

Lance sintió como el hacha cortaba apenas un rasguño en su brazo, se quejó por el ardor y trató de asestar otro golpe. El hombre lo esquivó y estuvo a punto de asesinarle, pero Lance fue más rápido y concentró sus poderes en tomar el agua en el aire, lo congeló y creó un carámbano que cayó en la espalda del licántropo. La sonrisa de Sendak al creer que había triunfado se esfumó, el hacha cayó a sus pies y su mirada se volvió sombría. Cayó muerto al piso y Lance se apartó antes de ser aplastado.

—Te dije que ya no estaba indefenso—dijo el peliblanco para salir corriendo en dirección a Keith.

El azabache usó su cuchillo para abrirse camino, varios soldados le ayudaron en su pasar. La leona era demasiado ágil y esquivaba a todos los enemigos posibles, el objetivo principal de Keith era llegar a la bruja. Pasaron a un lado de Matt, el chico acababa de matar a un gigante, tenía su cabello pegado a la frente y su lanza tenia sangre chorreando.

—¡Keith, ten cuidado! —gritó el castaño.

El chico solo gritó un “si” y continuó su camino, la leona entonces fue atacada por una quimera, derribando al azabache, ella se quedó peleando con el horrible animal, dedicando apenas una mirada a Keith. El chico entendió y siguió su camino. La bruja estaba a punto de matar a su hermano, Shiro usó su brazo derecho como escudo y la magia rebotó a uno de sus enemigos que se volvió piedra en un instante.

Entonces Lance apareció a su lado, el joven tenía una espada de hielo en su mano y sus marcas brillaban intensamente en sus mejillas.

—No vuelvas a salir corriendo—exigió Lance.

—Ahí, debemos romper su báculo para que no congele a más personas. El báculo es su conductor de poder.

—Es un elfo, la magia emana de ella—replicó Lance.

—Pero tú eres igual que ella, no vuelves a las personas piedra. Ese báculo le da más poder.

—Puede que tengas razón, bien. Andando.

Ambos siguieron combatiendo, se cubrían la espalda y mataban a todo aquel que se les atravesara con intención de acabar con ellos. Keith se sentía lleno de vida peleando con Lance a su lado, parecían coordinados en sus ataques, una danza que conocían y que los volvía imparables. Era increíble cuantos enemigos habían logrado derrotar.

Llegaron con Shiro y le brindaron su ayuda para derrotar a una mantícora. La bruja preparó otro ataque, bajó de su carroza y disparó hacia Lance, el elfo levantó un muro de hielo e impidió que el ataque los dañara. Luego usó la pared para derrumbar a un gigante que se acercaba con un mazo a ellos. Haggar gritó de frustración y volvió lanzar otro ataque, fue el turno de Shiro que usó su brazo nuevamente. Entonces ella se acercó más y en un momento de distracción logró tumbar al elfo, Lance cayó sin poder reaccionar a tiempo. El báculo brilló listo para lanzar el ataque que lo volvería piedra, pero en ese momento, una espada rompió el arma de Haggar y desplegó una oleada de poder intensa.

Keith tenía razón, la bruja no tenía magia real sin su báculo. Un precio a pagar por usarla para su propio beneficio. El azabache tenía la espada brillante en su mano, había logrado partir el conductor con éxito. Sonrió victorioso y trató de atacar de nueva cuenta a la mujer que lo esquivó rápidamente y usando lo que quedaba de su arma atravesó el estómago del humano.

El azabache cayó al suelo, su espada volvió a ser un pequeño cuchillo. Lance miró aterrado todo lo que sucedió en tan poco tiempo. Corrió hacia el cuerpo del humano y lo tomó en brazos, puso su mano en su herida para detener el sangrado.

—Oh, dios. No debiste hacer eso—gimió Lance, ignoró por completo la batalla que aun daba lugar a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Shiro que había visto como su hermano era apuñalado, corrió hacia la mujer y empezaron un choque de armas donde Shiro atestaba golpes contundentes por la rabia que lo cegaba. Había prometido proteger a sus hermanos, pero falló. El pelinegro mayor esquivó por poco el ataque de la mujer, su espalda se dobló hacia atrás y el arma pasó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Volvió a su postura y atacó de nuevo.

Logró desarmar a la mujer rápidamente y la amenazó con su espada, ella solo miró colérica como ya había perdido la guerra. Entonces Aslan apareció y se abalanzó a ella, sus colmillos destrozaron el cuerpo de la mujer. La maldita bruja había caído al fin. Entonces todo se ralentizó, los guerreros terminaron con el ejercito de la mujer, algunos se rindieron y entregaron sus armas. El grito de victoria sonó por todo lo alto. Y luego, todo se tranquilizó.

El mayor corrió hacia Keith que estaba siendo sostenido en brazos del elfo mientras se desangraba. Matt también había llegado y trataba también de hacer alguna especie de presión en la herida.

—No te puedes morir—susurró entre sollozos el peliblanco—. Ya viene la ayuda, aguanta… sé que tú puedes. Por favor no te mueras.

El brillo en los ojos de Keith se iba apagando, de su boca salía sangre y estaba convulsionando. Lance no dejó de abrazarlo, a pesar de estar empapado de sangre.

—Escúchame bien, no puedes morir. No ahora. Yo… lo siento, yo te amo. Me— jadeó—, me enamoré de ti.

Entonces Keith dejó de moverse, sus ojos se cerraron y el calor se escapó de su cuerpo. Había muerto.

—¡No! — gritó el elfo, sus marcas brillaron intensamente y sus ojos derramaron cristales nuevamente. Shiro se arrodilló a un lado, estaba igual de destrozado que el elfo. Matt miró a otro lado, soltando bocanadas de aire y derramando lagrimas como los demás.

Aslan se acercó a ellos.

—Debe haber… haber alguna manera—pidió Shiro.

El León Blanco se apartó y ahí estaban de pie Allura y Pidge, la menor abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos, de su cinturón sacó un pequeño frasco. De inmediato derramó dos gotas en la boca de Keith.

Todos contuvieron el aliento por terribles minutos, la fe se estaba perdiendo y Pidge también había empezado a llorar. Allura solo bajó su mirada y su mano tocó el hombro de Lance.

—Se fue—dijo en un susurro la elfo.

Lance negó repetidas veces, no lo aceptaría: — él no puede hacerme esto. Yo le fallé. Le- le prometí que- e lo protegería…

Y luego, sintió una mano rozar su mejilla. El elfo lloró más, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La manó trató de retener las lágrimas.

—No podría acostumbrarme a verte llorar.

Todos miraron asombrados al dueño de esa voz. Keith estaba acariciando el rostro moreno del elfo, sus ojos llorosos también. Gritaron eufóricos al ver que si había surtido efecto y su herida había desaparecido. El primero en abrazarlo fue Lance que casi lo dejaba sin aire. Se apartó un poco y dejó que los demás también pudieran abrazarlo. El pelinegro se quejó porque aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero los dejó hacer.

Keith miró a un lado, el león asintió en cuanto sus miradas chocaron. Y luego soltó un rugido fuerte que anunciaba una nueva era para Narnia.

OOO

Después de eso, Pidge y Aslan se dedicaron a ayudar a los heridos, pudieron revivir a unas cuantas criaturas y pusieron en orden a los prisioneros. Keith fue trasladado con ayuda de la leona y Lance a un campamento donde pudo descansar tras volver de la muerte.

Estaba recostado en una camilla mirando el techo de color dorado, se quitó la ropa manchada de sangre y ahora vestía algo mas cómodo. De vez en cuando tomaba su cuchillo y lo miraba con gran interés; aun no comprendía como logró transformarlo en una espada. Recordaba querer salvar a Lance a toda costa, entonces cuando saltó para romper el báculo, el arma tomó aquella forma y atravesó con mayor precisión el arma de la bruja.

En su mente recordó las palabras del león. Lo que no comprendía era como un objeto mágico terminó en su mundo, en manos de quien sea que haya sido su madre, quien lo abandonó y dejo solo con esa arma. Quería obtener respuestas que parecían imposibles de resolver.

—Keith, ¿estas despierto? —preguntó el elfo al entrar en la carpa.

El pelinegro lo miró solamente, una sonrisa en sus labios. Lance se sonrojó e ingresó a la carpa, tomó una caja y se sentó en ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera muerto y revivido— respondió Keith mientras se incorporaba en la cama—. En realidad, estoy bien. No me duele nada, ya no estoy tan cansado…solo estoy pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Antes de morir… tú me dijiste que me amabas.

Lance se quedó quieto, su mirada se apartó y sus manos se hicieron puños en sus pantalones negros.

—¿Eso es verdad? — cuestionó Keith.

—Yo…

—Mírame por favor, Lance.

El peliblanco levantó su cara y miró a Keith directamente a sus ojos, estaba aterrado por lo que el humano le diría.

—E- es verdad, me enamoré de ti.

—Ya veo— ahora Keith apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento, hare lo posible porque mis emociones no afecten en absoluto, así tenga que matarlas…

—¿Qué? —Keith negó sus manos se posaron sobre las de Lance—. ¿Quién te dijo que no siento lo mismo?

El peliblanco miró asombrado al humano, pero apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Keith tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo acercó a él para besarlo. Sus labios se juntaron por fin en un beso torpe e inocente que Lance no dudó en corresponder, sus manos morenas se posaron en la cadera del azabache y lo apegaron más a su cuerpo. Se besaron por largos minutos, apenas separándose un poco para volver a juntarse en segundos.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo una nueva voz a espaldas de Lance.

Ambos chicos saltaron y se separaron, voltearon a ver a Shiro que tenía una enorme sonrisa burlesca. Keith sintió unas tremendas de darle un golpe, mejor dos: uno por interrumpir y otro por tener la jodida razón sobre sus sentimientos.

—Yo, Hum. Voy a ver si Allura necesita ayuda—dijo Lance rápidamente mientras huía de aquel lugar, dejando a los hermanos solos.

Shiro tomó asiento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba Lance y miró fijamente a su hermano.

—Así que…

Keith frunció sus cejas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante el menor, se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirar a Shiro.

Su hermano rio por lo bajo y termino abrazando al menor, lo rodeo sin problemas y lo apego a su pecho.

—Estoy tan feliz de que no murieras—susurró el mayor—. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlos.

—Bueno, lograste protegernos. Salvaste Narnia y… creo que tu hermano menor consiguió un novio.

Shiro se rio, estaba más relajado ahora. Se separó de Keith y le revolvió el cabello.

—Bien, le diré a Lance que vuelva. Además, debo tener una seria plática con él.

—Oh dios, no se te ocurra intimidarlo.

—No prometo mucho.

Y con eso Shiro salió de la carpa dejando a Keith solo, el joven sonrió por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba tan feliz de haber besado a Lance, se había sentido tan bien.

OOO

El castillo de Cair Paravel era impresionante, había torres altas que parecían alcanzar las nubes, ubicado a la orilla de un risco que daba al océano y rodeado por vegetación, sus paredes eran blancas y la sala del trono estaba ubicada de tal modo que dejaba ver el vasto océano donde las ninfas, nereidas y sirenas nadaban alegres. En la playa había varias criaturas mágicas, Selkies principalmente que querían escuchar parte del discurso que habría en la coronación de los reyes de Narnia.

En el gran salón estaban reunidas cientos de criaturas, incluso la leona de nombre Red estaba entre ellos, a la espera de que los reyes y reinas fueran coronados. Frente a cada trono estaban los hermanos Brown, vestían elegantes trajes que parecían traídos de la época medieval y sus tronos tenían grabadas las armas de cada uno de ellos. De Pidge era una botella, la de la poción que lo cura todo; en el trono de Matt estaba una lanza; en el de Shiro estaba aquella muñequera de metal; y en el de Keith estaba grabada su espada, aquella con la que logró romper el báculo.

Sus amigos los castores los saludaban desde lejos, montados en un oso para tener una mejor visión. Lance y Allura estaban al frente y sostenían las coronas de los reyes. El elfo estaba más rojo que un tomate cada que su mirada chocaba con la del rey más joven, el peliblanco portaba también su corona y varias joyas que lo identificaban junto con su hermana como príncipes.

El León blanco entró y todos aplaudieron eufóricos porque el momento que estaban esperando durante cien años por fin había llegado. El león se posicionó frente a frente con los humanos y la sala se quedó en silencio.

—En nombre del océano del oriente— habló Aslan—. Les presento a la reina Katie, la valiente.

Lance se acercó y tomó una de las coronas que reposaba en el cojín que su hermana sostenía. Era una bella tiara hecha de oro sólido que tenía la forma de hojas, adornada con pequeñas esmeraldas. La colocó sobre la cabeza de Pidge que se inclinó un poco en agradecimiento.

—En nombre del gran bosque de occidente, el rey Keith. El justo.

Lance tomó otra corona, la cual era plateada y tenía adornos rojos magníficos, la colocó suavemente sobre la cabeza de su novio a quien le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

—En nombre del radiante sol del sur, el rey Mattew. El benévolo.

Ahora tomó una corona dorada con piedras preciosas de color tornasol, la colocó sobre Matt con cuidado y este sonrió coqueto hacia su hermana. Lance rodó los ojos.

—Y en nombre del claro cielo del norte, les presente al gran rey Shiro. El magnífico.

La ultima corona era más grande, también era plateada y tenía adornos negros y blancos que la hacían lucir más brillante. Shiro se inclinó y Lance colocó la corona en su sitio. Los cuatro reyes miraron al frente, el león parecía estar sonriendo.

—Una vez, rey o reina de Narnia, siempre serán rey o reina. Que su sabiduría nos guie hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo.

Entonces todos corearon: —Larga vida a la reina Katie, larga vida al rey Keith, larga vida al rey Mattew y Larga vida al rey Shiro.

Todos gritaron eufóricos y aplaudieron, para luego reverenciar a sus líderes. La profecía se había cumplido y los años por venir estarían llenos de prosperidad y sabiduría.

Más tarde, mientras todos disfrutaban de un gran banquete, Pidge se separó del grupo. Miraba por una de las ventanas hacia la playa, allá el León blanco caminaba y se alejaba cada vez más del castillo. Ella sabía que no lo volverían a ver en un largo tiempo.

—Algún día volverá, cuando menos lo esperes—dijo Lance a su lado. Ella lo miró.

—Si tú lo dices— respondió—. ¿Para cuándo la boda con Keith?

El elfo se puso completamente rojo, sus marcas brillaban y su cabello parecía erizado.

—O- oye no quieras a- apresurar las c- cosas.

La menor se rio. Esperaba ser la madrina cuando eso sucediera, pero en esa ocasión definitivamente usaría algo más cómodo que este estúpido vestido verde. Aunque debía admitir que le quedaba genial.

OOOO

Han pasado cinco años de que los reyes y reina de Narnia se coronaron. Y muchas cosas sucedieron en ese tiempo. Shiro dejó de tener el cabello completamente negro, ahora había un mechón blanco que le hizo ganar varias burlas por parte de sus hermanos. Pidge era una increíble maestra en la magia blanca, no podía hacer magia como tal, pero sabía cómo se comportaba y que efectos tenia, ella fundó una escuela de hechiceros donde vertió todo su conocimiento. Matt trató de enamorar a Allura, pero ella lo rechazó incontables veces, hasta que el castaño empezó a salir con una bella chica lobo. Y Keith, bueno, él estaba esperando entrar al altar en donde se casaría con Lance.

Ciertamente, llegar a ese punto de la relación no fue fácil. Ambos chicos descubrieron que eran muy contrarios y que tenían sus diferencias, peleaban y hacían bromas un tanto pesadas. Lance particularmente desarrolló la manía de joder a Keith por su cabello, especialmente ahora que era lo suficientemente largo como para hacerse una trenza. Ambos eran unos idiotas, pero se amaban después de todo.

La música tocada por flautas empezó a sonar. El rey vestía completamente de blanco y su hermana había insistido en que llevara un ramo de flores, así que si, tenía un ramillete de rosas rojas en sus manos. Avanzó por el pasillo, sus hermanos estaban sentados hasta el frente y vestían ambos pantalones cafés y camisas blancas, aprecian casi gemelos. Shiro seria quien oficiaría la boda, siendo el único con el cargo que podría hacerlo. Pudo ver a su fiel compañera, Red, llorando de felicidad, le sonrió cálidamente.

En el altar estaba Lance, él casi no había cambiado nada. También vestía completamente de blanco, incluso las joyas que lucían sus alargadas orejas combinaban perfectamente. El elfo sonreía enormemente y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Keith llegó a su lado y la música se detuvo. Se tomaron de las manos y se vieron de frente, ambos sonreían demasiado y querían llorar. Shiro dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego ellos dieron sus votos, Keith casi lloraba por lo que el príncipe le dijo.

— Yo seré tu mano derecha, estaré ahí. Siempre seré tu leal sirviente, sin importar qué. Con el rostro en alto te veré, tú que salvaste Narnia y que me salvaste en incontables ocasiones. Dedicaré mi vida entera a protegerte.

Shiro estaba tratando de contener el llanto que las palabras de Lance habían producido. Estaba tan feliz de que su hermano por fin encontrara la felicidad.

La ceremonia terminó y ambos jóvenes se besaron rodeados de gritos, aplausos y porras. Desde ese momento Lance sería considerado uno de los reyes de Narnia.

Los cinco reyes gobernaron con gran sabiduría y lealtad, se apegaron a las leyes y fueron justos. Por años, recorrieron las tierras que gobernaban, ayudando a otros y haciendo conocer el nombre del gran León Blanco, miles de cantos se hicieron en sus nombres, historias que pasarían por generaciones y leyendas que los marcaron como los grandes héroes que eran.

Lance y Keith fueron felices y su amor fue también inmortalizado en historias románticas, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y como Aslan había dicho, hasta que las estrellas cayeran de los cielos…

Ese sería un buen final, ¿no?

OOO

Han pasado veinte años desde que derrotaron a la bruja, los hermanos montaban sus caballos (Keith sobre su leona) por los bosques de Narnia. Estaban cazando la cena de hoy, luego de que vieran a lo lejos a un ciervo, sin embargo, tuvieron que detenerse para que la pobre Red descansara.

—Lo siento, Keith. Ya no soy tan joven— se disculpó la felina.

—Está bien, descansa un poco. Seguiré a pie.

Sus hermanos también bajaron de sus corceles y se dispusieron a buscar al ciervo. Los cuatro habían cambiado demasiado. Ahora eran adultos y en verdad lucían imponentes, llevaban sus coronas puestas y sus largas capas ondeaban en sus espaldas con el escudo del León Blanco grabado con hilo de oro. Caminaron un rato por el bosque, hasta que se toparon con un extraño árbol.

—Juro que he visto esto en una clase de… sueño— dijo Pidge mientras tocaba el objeto con melancolía.

—Es un, ¿cómo se llama? —trató de recordar Matt—. Sirve para alumbrar el camino.

—¿Camino? —cuestionó Keith.

—El camino a casa— murmuró Shiro. El mayor de los hermanos caminó hasta lo que parecía la piel de un animal colgada en una rama. Un abrigo.

Se metió entre los matorrales seguido por sus hermanos que cuestionaban sus acciones. No entendían lo que sucedía o porque Shiro parecía tan desconcertado. Pronto se hallaron en lo que parecía una cueva oscura, completamente apretados y buscando una salida.

—¡Me estas pisando! —gritó Matt.

—Keith, deja de picarme con tu codo.

—Lo siento, Matt no deja de empujarme.

—¡Ya basta!

Shiro empujó la puerta y los cuatro hermanos cayeron en la habitación del ropero. Ya no parecían adultos, tampoco vestían como los grandes reyes. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y de nuevo estaban en casa del señor Coran quien iba entrando casualmente a ese lugar.

—Muchachos—dijo el de bigote—. Los estaba buscando. Es hora de la comida.

Los hermanos se vieron entre ellos. Se levantaron del piso y limpiaron sus ropas, las mismas con las que habían entrado hace tiempo, ¿o seria hace minutos? Siguieron a Coran al comedor y se dispusieron a devorar lo que Sanda había preparado.

Habían vuelto a casa.

—Su madre me habló. Al parecer la guerra está llegando a su fin, muy pronto podrán volver a casa—comentaba el hombre mayor—. Los vamos a extrañar mucho.

—Y nosotros a ustedes—dijo Pidge con una gran dicha.

Keith no parecía tan animado, Shiro lo codeo.

—Volveremos, no te preocupes—le dijo en un susurro.

“Comenzó como un sentimiento”

“El cual creció como una esperanza”

“Que después se volvió un pensamiento silencioso”

“Que después se transformó en una palabra silenciosa”

“Y después esa palabra se hizo cada vez más fuerte”  
“Hasta que fue un grito de batalla”

“Volveré”  
“Cuando me llames”

No hay necesidad de decir adiós”

“Solo porque todo está cambiando”  
“No significa que nunca antes había sido así”

“Todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar saber quiénes son tus amigos”

“A la hora de ir a la guerra”  
“Elige una estrella en el oscuro horizonte”  
“Y sigue la luz”  
“Volverás”

“Cuando todo termine”  
“No hay necesidad de decir adiós”

“Ahora volvemos al principio”

“Es solo un sentimiento y nadie lo sabe aún”  
“Pero solo porque ellos no puedan sentirlo también”  
“No significa que debas olvidar”

“Deja tus recuerdos se hagan cada vez más fuertes”

“Hasta que estén ante tus ojos”

“Volverás”

“Cuando te llamen”  
“No hay necesidad de decir adiós”

Esa noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, Keith se levantó lentamente y regresó a la habitación del ropero. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la figura de un elfo tallada sobre la madera de la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando un carraspeo lo asusto y lo hizo mirar atrás. En una de las sillas estaba el señor Coran, el hombre tenía una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me temo que no podrás volver a Narnia por esa puerta—dijo el hombre—. Créeme, lo he intentado. Su tiempo allá terminó.

—¿Cree que pueda volver alguna otra vez? —cuestiono el pelinegro.

—Yo creo que sí, cuando menos te lo esperes.

Keith sonrió.

—Volvamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día para ustedes haciendo maletas.

Y así, salieron de la habitación, sin darse cuenta del destello que se colaba de la puerta del armario y que anunciaba que, tal vez, el destino de los hermanos Brown si era volver a Narnia, y que Keith podría volver a lado de su amado elfo.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.   
> Comenten qué les pareció y si quisieran ver una continuación de esta historia, quien sabe, tal vez podamos ver al príncipe Caspian en una próxima entrega.

**Author's Note:**

> No habia pensado en dividir la historia, pero al darme cuenta de que la historia era demasiado extensa y me gusta dar coherencia a las relaciones, bueno, tuve que dividir este Au en 3 partes. La proxima parte la subiré el 17 de Julio. Estén al oendiente.   
> Sígueme en mis redes sociales, Instagram, Twitter y Amino: @Pattyto35  
> Tengo grupo de facebook: Pattyto35 Historias.   
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
